There's Nothing Wrong
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Remember the paper shop girl from Christmas 1996? Well, she had a bigger impact on one of the Weasley twins than we ever imagined. Rated: M for adult content
1. Chapter One

**There's Nothing Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.**

**Pairing: Fred W./OC**

**Rating: M (Scenes of a sexual nature.)**

**Summary: Remember the paper shop girl from Christmas 1996? Well, she had a bigger impact on one of the Weasley twins than we ever imagined.**

**Chapter One**

He and George had been going to the village, close to the Burrow, for as long as they could remember. It was only recent did he notice the red-head girl, who worked in the small paper shop. Both agreed that she was very pretty but secretly, Fred thought she was absolutely beautiful. Some days, he would go to the village without George but he would not have the courage to talk to her.

It was Christmas when they first went into the paper shop. Both Fred and George were stunned by the girl working there. They had never seen her before. They charmed her with simple card tricks, which was hidden with real magic. "And your card was the Queen of Hearts." George held up the card and her face lit up with surprise. "Was it?"

"Yes it was." The girl laughed and took the card from George, turning it over and examining it. "How do you do it?" Handing George back the card.

"A good magician never reveals their secrets." Fred grinned towards her. "One day, we may teach it to you."

"Catherine!" A voice called from the back room.

"I have customers, Dad!" She shouted back to him, turning her attention back to the two brothers, who had identical grins. "Is there anything else you'd like?" Looking down at their purchases of sweets and newspapers.

"That will be all." Fred smiled. This smile was different to his usual grin. It was a warm hearted smile, which made Catherine smile back. "See ya." He grinned and the two brothers left with their purchases and pack of cards.

"Catherine!" Her father shouted again.

"Coming, Dad." Catherine sighed heavily and moved into the back to help her father bring out the stock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

It was getting closer to Christmas, the snow had fallen and settled on the ground. The majority of the Weasley's were at the Burrow, getting ready to celebrate Christmas but Fred was restless. His mind was going crazy. He needed to see her. Alone. He quietly left the Burrow, only telling George. George had seen what Fred had been acting like ever since they had met this girl. Normally, he and George would apparate to the outskirts of the village but Fred needed the walk.

He loved walking in the snow. He loved the sound and the feeling of the snow underneath his boots. The chilly wind bit at his cheeks as he walked to the top the hill, which would then lead down to the village. As he reached the top of the hill, he saw a red headed figure walking in his direction. He froze. A million things ran through his mind: walk down to her, stay where he was, or just walk away. He chose the first option; he walked down in her direction. "Um... Hi." He smiled when they got closer.

"Oh hello." She smiled shyly. She reached the top of the hill and stood in front of him. "Fred, right?"

Fred laughed lightly. "Yes, that's right. How did you know? Not many people can tell the difference between me and my twin. Not even my own mother." They laughed lightly. "Where were you going anywhere specific? To meet someone?"

"No." She blushed brightly. "I'm just going for a walk. Were you going to the shop?"

"Um... No. Well, yes. Sort of." He laughed. "I was coming to see you."

"Me?" She asked in surprise, blushing brightly. "Why we?"

Fred gave his best grin. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go and have coffee or dinner." He chuckled nervously for a moment but his chuckle and smile disappeared when he saw her face.

"I can't... I'm not allowed. My father is rather strict." She looked over her shoulder and down at the village.

"Oh I see." Fred sighed heavily. "I'll leave you to carry on with your walk." He turned away and slowly began to walk down the hill, back in the direction of the Burrow.

"You could come with me." She called after him. "I walk out of view of the village." Smiling gently as he turned around to face her. "I could do with the company." She waited. A smile spread as Fred walked back up towards her. She led him away from the village. They walked around the area, away from the view of the village. "My father is strict. There's only me and my brother but I am the eldest and most likely to get into University."

Fred nodded slowly. "I see. My brother and I have started our own business."

"Wow!" She said in surprise. "How old are you?"

"18." He chuckled. "We started it in school and now we have enough money to open our own shop. Which we've done." They smiled as they walked in the snow. "George is more of a businessman than me. He is in charge of the money but we develop the ideas together." He was being careful with his words. He knew she was a muggle and he couldn't give away too much.

"What is your business?" She asked curiously.

"We're a joke shop. Um... Weasley's Joke Shop." He lied. The name of the business would definitely give it away. "The shop is in London."

"Oh right." She chuckled softly. "I've never been to London. Not sure if I want to go though."

"Why not?" Fred wanted to laugh but he forced himself only to grin.

"Friends of mine have been and they have a big hype about it. I don't understand how one city with all its sight can generate so much excitement." She laughed nervously. "I don't know. It's a bad excuse I think."

Fred grinned at her. "Well maybe you will go one day and you will love it."

"Probably." She laughed and tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear. "I best be getting back. My Dad will be going mad if I'm not home soon." Biting her lower lip and looking in the general direction of the village. "I usually walk everyday. So if you wished to, you can join me." She blushed lightly and avoided looking at him.

"I'd like that." He smiled. "What time?"

"Meet here at 3?" She slowly began walking away from him. "If I don't get here on time, don't worry. I'm not very good with time-keeping."

"Okay." Fred laughed and nodded, moving in the opposite direction to her. "See ya!" He called with a wave. She turned and waved back to him, rushing down the hill and back to the village. He watched her go. Smiling as her long red hair flowing behind her as she ran down the hill, being careful of the snow and being careful not to slip. Once she disappeared from his view, he turned around and slowly returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This idea came to me after re-reading the Half Blood Prince. It will probably be a few chapters long but might turn into a long fic. What do you think?**

**You reached this far? Let me know how well this is.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Fred kept his promise and was waiting on the hillside at 3 o'clock. Like she had said, she wasn't there yet. He chuckled when he finally saw her running up the snowy hillside. She wore a black hat on top of her red locks. He chuckled softly when she reached the top of the hill and walked towards him. "Hello." Fred grinned.

"Sorry, I'm late." She laughed softly and pulled her hat down a little more. "Dad had me in the shop this morning and it was quite busy today." Catherine groaned sarcastically. "But I'm here now." She smiled gently. "Thankfully, I can be out a little longer than yesterday." She blushed lightly but turned away, so he could not see her cheeks.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm to her. Catherine nervously took it and they walked through the snow. "Have you had a good break from school?"

"Yes I have, thank you." She smiled a little. "But I do hate school."

Fred looked down at her. He was slightly taller than her, so he had to look down at her. "Why do you hate school?"

"I don't necessarily hate school. I just don't like the people in school. Everyone is so prim and proper and I'm the girl who works in the paper shop on the weekends." She chuckled nervously and held his arm a little hard when she slipped on a patch of ice. "Oops." She laughed.

Fred laughed. "I got you." Holding her up, to stop her from falling to the ground.

"Thank you." She laughed with him. Both of her hands gripped his arm to stop herself from falling again. "I love the snow, but I am very unbalanced while walking on it."

He laughed his deep laugh, making her smile. "Shall we sit down?" Pointing to a large rock close by to them. "Save yourself from injury and possibly me."

She laughed softly. "I think that would be a good idea." They walked towards the rock with Fred stopping her from falling. They laughed as they walked as Catherine kept slipping. "Safe at last." Catherine announced as she sat on the rock.

Fred sat close next to her. "Right, shall we begin the questioning of each other?"

"I think that would be a good place to start." Catherine laughed heartily, her green eyes watching him. "Now we can figure out if the other person is really a serial killer or just a big softy." They laughed loudly. "Now, who shall go first?"

"Hmmmm..." Fred hummed for a moment. "Ladies first, I believe."

"Ok." Catherine thought for a moment. "Where do you live?"

"Not too far from here. Just a couple of miles, that way." Pointing in the direction of the Burrow. "Well, I know where you live. Not in a stalker way. So..." He thought for a moment, looking up at the grey sky. "How many brothers and sister do you have?"

"I just have my brother." She smiled. "What about you?"

"You'll be shocked." He chuckled. "Well, you know I have my twin brother but I also have four more brothers." Her eyes were wide in surprise. "And one sister."

"Wow! I am shocked." She laughed lightly. "That's a big family. That was one thing I have always wanted. A big family. It's only been four of us." Shrugging lightly. "But it's too quiet. Your turn to ask."

"Ummm... Oh yeah. How old are you?" He chuckled. "You asked me when we first met out here. A little eager." He winked cheekily.

"I'm 17." She smiled widely. "I turned 17 at the end of November." She tucked a short curl of her hair behind her ear. "When is your birthday?"

"1st of April." Fred smiled. "What would you like to do when you've finished school?"

Catherine thought for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." She laughed nervously. "My dad wants me to be a teacher but I don't want to be one." She bit her lower lip and pulled on the threads of her left glove. "I don't know what I want to do. I just don't want to be forced to choose." She stood up in frustration and stepped away from the rock. "I want to see the world."

"Where do you want to go?" Fred stayed where he was, watching her back. Her long red hair fell down her back.

As she turned to face, her hair moved slightly and it made Fred smile. "Anywhere. Anywhere that isn't here." She smiled slightly. "Something with interesting history and culture. Something different from here." She gave another small smile as Fred stood up. "I have a reason to go to London."

"Really?" Fred gave her a small smile and stood in front of her.

"Yes." She smiled broadly. "I'd go to London and visit you in your shop."

Fred forced himself to keep smiling as he knew that she would never be able to visit. "I'd like that. We could have a meal together." Catherine smiled as Fred stepped closer. "See all the sights together." He reached his hand out, holding it in his own. "Walk hand-in-hand along the Thames, looking at the stalls there." He smiled slightly as she blushed gently. "Kiss under the stars." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Catherine responded positively. Her free hand rested on his shoulder and her hand gently gripped his. It was only a soft kiss and when he pulled away, Fred raised his free hand and cupped her cheek. "Hi." She whispered when their gazes locked.

"Hello." He smiled down at her. Smiling slightly as he rested his forehead against her own. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too." She whispered, closing her eyes as she remembered the feeling of the kiss. "Ever since you first walked into the shop." She chuckled softly, her hand ran down his shoulder and done his arm until they joined hands.

He chuckled too. "Me too." Moving his head away from her own. They looked into each other's eyes. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes please." She laughed. Fred didn't need telling twice and he pressed their lips together. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. For the time they spent together that day, they learnt more about each other but mainly kissed. When it was time for Catherine to leave, they were reluctant to leave the other. "Fred! I have to go!" She giggled, especially when he kissed her again. "Fred!"

"I'm sorry." He laughed and kissed her once again. "I'll let you go. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Same time, same place." She stood on her toes and kissed him gently. "Goodbye." She stepped backwards slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on him before finally turning around and walking back to the village. Fred watched her again and didn't turn away until she had disappeared from his view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Do you like this relationship? Anyone can review this story. What do you want to see next?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

For the whole of the Christmas holidays, Fred and Catherine would meet on the top of the hillside, away from the view of the village. They learnt more about each other. Fred told her that he had a scar on his left eyebrow. Catherine told him, that her family and friends called her Kate, and she hated it. "Well, what shall I call you?"

"You can call me Catherine. Just as long as you don't call me Kate." She laughed as they walked hand-in-hand across the hills.

"How about Cathy?" Fred asked.

Catherine thought for a moment, before speaking. "Cathy. I actually like it. Nobody has ever called me that." She giggled softly when he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "My dad would kill me if he found out about us." She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why is that?" He asked, and kissed the top of her head.

Catherine sighed heavily, leaning her head against his shoulder. "My dad is very religious. He's strict with me having a relationship." She gave another heavy sigh. "He doesn't believe in sex before marriage. So he wants me to marry someone from our church and not have a relationship until I am 18."

"Oh I see." He spoke quietly. "Do you think he'd approve of me?"

"No." She shock her head and spoke sadly. "I don't think he would. Let's not talk about him." Chuckling softly and lifting her head up. "I start school again on Monday." She grumbled. "Not looking forward to it."

Fred laughed. "No one ever looks forward with going back to school." He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide at the figure ahead of them. "Do you know them?"

The two of them stared at the figure, who had stopped walking towards them. "I don't know. Do you?"

Fred shook his head. "I don't either." He held her tightly into his side and his other hand, secretly, gripped his wand.

The person quickly turned and ran down the village. Catherine got a good view of the person's hair. "Oh no! It's my brother!" She pulled herself away from Fred. "He'll tell my father." She was about to take off into a run, when Fred grabbed her wrist. "Fred! Please! I have to stop him!"

"Stop for a moment!" He swiftly spun her around to face him. "Just deny it. Just say that your brother was seeing things." He cupped her face in his hands and quickly kissed her lips. "It will be all right. I promise."

"I can't chance it, Fred. If I don't stop him, we won't be able to see each other again." Catherine tried to pull her arm out of his grip but he held tightly. "Fred! Please!" She begged and finally pulled her arm out of his hand and fled.

"Cathy. Stop!" He chased after her. "Please, stop!" He grabbed her left upper arm, stopping her from running any further. "Stop! Think about it! If you go running after him, your dad will definitely know that you were with someone." He quickly kissed her. "Walk back to the village as if you have not seen anybody. Not even your brother." Catherine nodded silently and stared up at him. "Just slowly walk back to the village. The same way you left. Make out that you have been for a long walk." He quickly kissed her again. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Catherine nodded again. "Yes. Same time and place." They briefly kissed and she walked away quickly. Fred watched her for a moment and disapparated on the spot, just in case her father came looking.

* * *

><p>Catherine took deep breaths as she walked towards her home. This was going to be hard but she had to be brave and lie really well, just so she could see Fred again. She liked Fred. Really liked him. She opened the shop door and walked in with a smile. It was her dad behind the counter, and he did not look happy. "Hello, Dad. Has it been busy?"<p>

"You've been busy. So I've been told." He spoke sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Really? Well, I sort of have been. Walked a little further than I usually do and nearly slipped a few times." She took off her warm, winter coat and hung it up in the stock room, on the hat stand. "But I've made it back safe and sound."

"Your brother told me that he saw you on the hills with a boy!" His anger slowly rising. He watched her pick up some stock and walk onto the shop floor, placing the stock onto the shelves.

Catherine laughed. "Really? He must be seeing things." Laughing again as she placed packets of biscuits onto the shelves. She could see him walk around the counter and slowly towards her.

"Your brother never lies." He grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop a packet of chocolate biscuits. "Who were you with?" He shouted at her.

"Dad! You're hurting me!" She tried to pull her arm out of his grip. "Dad!"

"Tell me the truth, Kate!" Pulling her out of the shop and up the stairs to the family living space. He pulled her into the living room. Catherine was crying out in pain. "Tell the truth!" Shaking her violently.

"Karl! Let go of her!" Her mother pleaded but kept back from her husband. It was obvious she was afraid of him.

"Shut up, Annie!" He shouted at his wife. "Who were you with?" He screamed at Catherine.

"I wasn't with anyone!" Catherine sobbed. She was terrified and hurting. "I promise!" She screamed as he pushed her to the floor and she hit her head on the table. "I never see anyone on the hills! I am always walking alone!" Holding her head in her hand, blood trickling from the wound. "Harry must have seen someone else!" She sobbed as her mother sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Her father glared down at the two of them. "You better be telling the truth!" He stormed out of the room and back to the shop.

"Why can't we leave, Mum?" Catherine sobbed against her mother. "It's getting worse and I'm scared."

"Soon, darling. I promise." Her mother spoke quietly. "We'll leave soon." She kissed the top of Catherine's red locks. "Come on. Let's sort that cut out and we can have a talk." She helped Catherine to stand and they walked to the bathroom, where Catherine sat on the edge of the bath. The door was closed, so they could talk in private. "Who is the boy?"

Catherine remained quiet for a moment. "Just a boy. Don't tell Dad." Watching her mother, with tears in her eyes. "I really like him, Mum." Her mother placed the toilet cover down and sat on it. "Why can't Dad let me have my own life?"

Her mother placed a wet cloth on her daughter's head wound. "It's how he is." Cleaning all the blood away. "So? What's his name?"

Catherine laughed nervously. "Fred Weasley." She blushed bright red.

"Ahh! One of the twins, who come in quite often." She placed a plaster on top of the wound. "There. You'll be fine." She gently kissed the top of Catherine's plaster. "Kate, I want you to be careful. Especially when you go and meet this boy." They both stood up. "Stay away from your father for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Mum." She nodded, and the two hugged tightly. "When will we leave?"

"Soon. After winter." Catherine's mother kissed her daughter's cheek and the two of them left the bathroom. Soon going their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of it then? With Catherine's father? More? :D**

**Responses from Chapter 2:**

**Marauder no. Five:** Forbidden love is always fun to write. Hope you are enjoying the story and hopefully enjoy the rest of the stories. :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Catherine winced when she awoke the next morning. She sat at her dressing table and examined the extent of her injury. The swelling was definitely there. She would have to lie to Fred. She didn't want to but she would have to. He wasn't stupid. He would be able to guess what had happened to her. She readied herself for the day. As she left her bedroom, she could hear her father busy in the shop. It wasn't her day to be in the shop, so she could hide in her room all day.

The time reached half past two and Catherine couldn't stand being stuck in her room. She quietly and slowly sneaked out of her room and out the back of the house. She pulled her coat around her tightly and rushed through the melting snow. She didn't care who saw her, she just needed to get out of the village and be with Fred.

When she reached their spot, she sat on the rock and waited. She was very self-conscious about her head wound. She cursed herself when she didn't think of putting a hat on. Her hand hovered over the injury for a moment but quickly put her hand down when she heard footsteps behind her. She kept her gaze ahead, in case it wasn't Fred.

But a kiss on her cheek told her that it was. "Hello, beautiful." He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Hi." She said timidly. "I'm quite early today. It was my day off." Laughing softly.

"I noticed." He kissed the side of her head, making her wince. "What's wrong?" He tucked his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "What the hell?" Seeing her plaster and small lump. "Who did that?"

"I fell." She smiled sweetly.

"You're lying." He gently touched her plaster. "Cathy. Tell me!"

Catherine sighed heavily and stood up. "My dad. He got angry because of you." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I tried lying but he still got angry." Fred stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "He pushed me to the floor and I hit my head on the table." She leaned back in his arms, feeling his warmth around her.

"Oh Cathy." He held her tighter. "Why don't you leave?"

"Me and mum are. Soon." She turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest. "She said after winter."

"Come with me. Run away and live with me in London." He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

She chuckled softly. "I wish I could. I would in a heartbeat. But I can't leave my mum and Harry."

"Harry?" Fred asked in confusion.

"My brother." She laughed. "They won't leave my dad. They're scared. I'm scared of him." Tears began to fall and he held her tighter. "I'm so scared to go home." The tears fell faster and she gripped his coat tightly in her fists.

He rubbed her back in gentle circles. "It will be all right. I promise." He kissed her hair softly. "If it gets worse, come here at our usual time and you can come and stay with me." He spoke gently as he held her tightly to him.

"I was so scared last night." She whispered. They stood together, holding tightly onto the other person. "I thought he was going to hurt Mum. Whenever I did something wrong and she stood up against him, he hurt her at night. He hits her so much."

"You're not safe there." He sighed heavily. "Is there anyway you could sneak out tonight? Just so you don't have to be at the house."

"I don't know. I don't think so. I have to pass my parent's room and they will hear me." Catherine sighed heavily.

"This may sound cheeky but, how about I sneak into your room? Climb through your window or something?" He chuckled nervously.

"I doubt it. The only way you could climb up is up the drain pipe." Catherine chuckled quietly. "If you can get up the drain pipe, you can stay." She raised her head and looked up at him. "I'll leave my light on and curtains closed, with the window slightly open. Don't worry if you can't get in." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I will." He whispered close to her lips. She giggled when his breath brushed her lips and he kissed her again. "Come on. Let's walk." They walked hand-in-hand along the hills, where the snow was slowly melting. "I don't want to let you go." He whispered into her neck, when it was time for Catherine to leave. "Be careful." Fred straightened up and he locked his eyes on her light blue eyes. They kissed softly and longer than usual. It was obvious that Fred was afraid to leave her, just from his kiss.

"I will." She whispered, once they pulled away from each other. "See you tonight. Be very quiet or my dad will murder us both." They kissed once again. Fred cupped the back of her head, holding her to him, not wanting to let her go. "Fred..." She mumbled against his lips. They pulled away. "I should go."

"No." He grumbled and kissed her again. The kiss progressed. He deepened it. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck. She responded with the same enthusiasm. His arms were tight around her waist and she was pulled tight against his tall body. "Go." He groaned when he pulled away from her ever-tempting lips.

Catherine laughed. "I can't." They laughed softly and resumed their kissing. Her hands pulled at his coat, wanting to be closer than she already was.

"Go!" He chuckled and actually pushed her slightly away. "Go! I will try and see you tonight."

"My room is at the back of the shop." She spoke as she slowly, and reluctantly walked away from him. "Come around 11. Dad will be asleep by then." Fred nodded silently as she turned and ran back to the village. He watched her until she was gone from view and he disapparated on the spot.

He arrived back at the shop to find his brother grinning, like a cheshire cat. "So..." George grinned at Fred, who was moving around their flat and was tidying things away. "You went to see Catherine again."

"Obviously." Fred laughed a little and continued to tidy the flat, moving into his own bedroom.

"Freddie? What's wrong?" George stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "You never tidy up."

"It's Cathy. Her dad is really horrible. He threw her to the floor yesterday and she hit her head." Fred explained as he waved his wand to make his bed; straightening the bed covers.

"And you're tidying, because...?"

"I'm bringing her here tonight, if she wants to. If she needs to." He waved his wand at the products, that were out of their boxes and they automatically went back to their rightful place. "I don't want her to stay there any longer."

"Have you told her what you are?" George watched his twin.

"No. I'm going to." Fred turned to face his twin brother. George was just about to protest when Fred cut across him. "I think I love her." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not joking, George. I do love her."

"Fred, you've only known this girl for a few weeks and you're proclaiming your love for her?" George laughed loudly.

"Yes." Fred glared at him. This shocked George. He and Fred never fought. They always got on well and this was the first time he had received a proper glare from his own twin. "I love her. She is an amazing woman." He searched for a backpack and began putting a few pieces of clothes. "I'm going to stay with her tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Fred, sit down." George stepped into the room and forced his brother to sit on the bed and George sat next to him. "I've never seen you like this. To tell you the truth, it scares me." He watched Fred, who was looking at his hands in his lap. "Why are you so protective of her?"

"Her dad is a bastard. He beats them all. Yesterday, her brother caught us together and he told their dad. He got angry and he threw her to the floor, making her hit her head on the table. You should have seen her. I've never seen someone be so brave about it." Fred kept looking at his hands as he spoke.

George laughed again. "She's got one strong hold on you." Chuckling again. "I'll leave you to it. I got a few things to sort in the shop. I'll be here if you need help." He held out his hand to his brother, which Fred took and the two of them shook hands. George stood up and walked to the door. "Be careful, Freddie. Get her and yourself out of there if it goes wrong."

"I will, George. I promise." Fred nodded and for the rest of the evening, he readied himself and the flat. He wanted to be completely ready, in case he had to bring Cathy here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this will be a 10 chapter story with a possibility of a one shot sequel.**

**Responses from chapter 3:**

**Marauder no. Five: **I will make the chapters longer, I promise. :D. Love that you are still loving it! :D

**Alina Maxwell: **Thank you. Glad you love the story. :D


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Warning: Scene of a sexual nature.**

Night fell and Fred crept into the village. Nerves ran through him, so he gripped his wand tightly. If her father found them, he would protect her with his fists first. But if there were any Death Eaters, he wouldn't hesitate to use magic. He could not let his guard down.

He looked at his watch, a 17th birthday present from his mother. It was 11 o'clock. Fred moved quickly to the back of the shop. She grinned as he looked up and saw two windows but only one of them had a light on inside. Right next to her window, was a drainpipe. He didn't want to scare her by climbing through the window unannounced. He knelt to the ground and picked up a few small stones. He aimed and threw one stone at the glass. He then threw another one. A shadow appeared and Catherine appeared at the window. "Hello." He spoke quietly; loud enough for her to hear him.

"Hello." She smiled and whispered to him. "Are you coming up?" Catherine bit her lower lip in nervousness.

"Sure. I just wanted to let you know that I was here." He stepped up to the drainpipe and began to climb up. Catherine stepped away from the window as Fred climbed into her room. "Hello again."

"Hello again." She whispered. "No one can get in, I've locked the door." She smiled lightly. "But we have to whisper." Fred stepped forward and raised his hand to brush his fingers along her cut, which no longer sported a plaster. "It's fine now. It stings a little." She closed her eyes when Fred replaced his fingers with his lips. "Definitely feels better."

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. They held onto each other tightly. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yes." She nodded. "I feel safer now." Resting her head against his chest. "Now that you are here." Fred rubbed her back gently. "What will we do if my father finds you in here?"

Fred sighed long and heavy. "Let's not think about that." He kissed her red locks and gently caressed her back. He noticed she was ready for bed; dressed in her pyjamas. "Come on. Let's sit down." Catherine nodded and stepped away from him, leading him to her bed. They sat together in silence. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes." She whispered and reached her hand out, to hold his own. They smiled at each other for a moment. Catherine shifted closer and cupped his cheek, with her left hand. "Kiss me." She whispered. Fred obeyed silently; pressing his lips against Catherine's. Her hand remained on his cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side more. The passion of the kiss grew and Catherine gripped his hair with her free hand.

Fred pulled away from her lips but only to press and drag his lips down her jaw and neck. Catherine gasped as he gently grazed his teeth against her skin. "Shhhh..." Fred chuckled.

"I can't help it." She whispered. "Kiss me and I will keep quiet."

Fred chuckled. "As you wish." He whispered and pressed their lips together again. Catherine broke the kiss and stood up for a moment. "Cathy..." He whispered as she sat in his lap, her legs either side of him. "What are you doing?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Catherine just smiled and kissed him. Both of her hands gripped his shoulders as she pushed herself into his body more. Fred groaned against her lips as she pressed against his growing arousal. Catherine pulled away and looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Fred chuckled. "No." He ran his right hand down her side. "Completely the opposite. Cathy, I don't want to push you into this."

"Fred." She chuckled and kissed his lips slightly. "I am the one, who is initiating it. Therefore it is me, who is pushing you." Fred remained silent with a large grin across his face. The two of them kissed softly, but the soft kiss grew. Fred's hands moved under her pyjama top, his fingers caressing her skin. But when he started to lift her shirt, she froze. "Fred." She whispered, once she broke the kiss. "I've never done this before."

Fred smiled at her, pulling his hands from under her top and cupped her cheek. "Let's stop then."

Catherine bit her lower lip and studied his face. She smiled when she saw the large concern on his face. Her hands fell from his shoulders, to the hem of her pyjama top and lifted it from her body, throwing it to her carpeted floor. "No stopping now."

"We can stop whenever you want to." Fred whispered, his fingers touching her bare back. Catherine shook her head silently and kissed him again. Now, Fred no longer argued. He pulled her tightly against his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They sat in the same position for a moment but Catherine became impatient and began pulling at his shirt. Fred loosened his arms, which were still around her waist. Her fingers trembled as she undid his shirt. He chuckled softly, helped her to undo his shirt and to rid him of his shirt. She bit her lower lip when his toned chest was revealed to her. "Let's lie down." She whispered nervously.

"Okay." Fred nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't turn them over, to make him be on top. He shifted on her single bed, to lie down with Catherine on top. She nibbled on her lower lip more, when his hands rested on her lower back. They both smiled as they naked chests pressed against the other. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Catherine nodded. "Perfect." She bent down and kissed him with all her passion. One of his hands ran up her back and cupped the back of her head, holding her to him. She gasped when she felt the bulge in his trousers against her pyjama clad thigh.

Fred rolled them onto their sides. "Much better." He smiled at her, his knuckles brushing against her flushed cheek. His hand ran down her cheek, neck, arm and finally resting on her hip. Catherine reached for his hand and slowly placed it under the waistband of her pyjamas. Fred took this hint and moved his hand further under the material, feeling the softness of her skin. "You are beautiful."

Catherine blushed brightly and kissed him softly. "Well, I will have to say that you are very handsome." Smiling down at him. "Do you umm... Have a condom?" She asked nervously.

Fred shock his head. "I wasn't really expecting this to happen." Moving his hand out from beneath her pyjamas. "We should stop."

Catherine sighed heavily and remained silent for a moment. "No. Let's carry on." Fred remained still for a moment. "Fred, I want you. I really do."

Fred sighed heavily. "No. I think we should stop." His teeth grazed against his lower lip as her small hand ran down his bare chest. "Cathy." He whispered as her fingers ran along the top of his trousers. "S...Stop." He stuttered. He inwardly groan when she undid his belt. "I hate that you have this affect on me." He pressed his lips against her own and pushed her onto her back and he lay over her.

Catherine bit her lower lip as his fingers gently caressed her sides. "Fred." She breathed softly. Her eyes settled onto him as he pulled her pyjama bottoms down her legs. She blushed brightly as he looked down at her naked form. Fred smiled down at her as he took off his own trousers, so he was only in his boxers. He lay back over her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Her heart thudded in her chest as they kissed.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as her hand ran down his stomach. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt her hand play with the edges of his boxers. "Cathy. I don't want to rush you."

She gave a small but frustrated sigh and placed a finger on his lips. "Stop it. This is my choice." Removing her finger from his lips. "I love you." She blushed brightly and looked away to her right.

Fred moved to lay next to her. "I love you too. I've loved you from the moment I met you." Catherine turned onto her side and looked at him. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Yes, I have." He kissed her softly, his hand cupping her cheek.

Catherine smiled into their kiss. He loved her back. She responded with the same amount of passion and enthusiasm and pressed her body against his. His hand moved down her side until he reached her leg, which he lifted over his own. Catherine let out a loud gasp when she felt his tented boxers press against her. Fred swallowed her gasp with a kiss.

"Quietly." He mumbled against her lips. She laughed quietly and unhooked her leg from over his. Her hand nervously moved down his chest and stomach. It rested above his boxers before moving under the material. "Cathy." He whispered a groan, when she wrapped her hand around the base of his erection. "You don't have to." He snapped his mouth shut to stop himself from moaning. The feel of her hand on him was driving him crazy. "Stop." He groaned quietly but it was threatening to get louder.

Catherine stifled a nervous giggle and pressed her other hand over his mouth. "Shhh." She chuckled quietly and pulled her hand out of his boxers. "Do you have a death wish?" Fred shook his head with her hand still over his mouth. "Then shush!" She warned him, but with a smile.

His hand ran up between her legs and rubbed her dripping sex with the tip of her fingers. Her mouth shut tight, as did her eyes. The touch of his fingers was strange but a very good strange. Her body arched towards him. He chuckled quietly as she nearly cried out, but stopped herself by covering her mouth. He stopped. Awkwardly, he took off his boxers. They lay side by side for a moment.

Catherine was the one to move; she shifted onto her back. The bed was small but enough room for them both. She bit her lip as Fred moved and lay over her. Fred ran his hand down her right leg and gently moved it to the side. Catherine mirrored the move by moving her left leg, which then allowed Fred to settle his naked body in between her parted legs.

"It will hurt first time." Fred whispered, looking down at her face, as he held himself up at arms length, being careful not to place any weight on her. Her red hair fanned out around her head. A smile upon her face.

"I know." Catherine nodded slowly and her hands ran up his arms and rest on his shoulders. Fred bent his arm and lay flush against her naked body. They kissed for a moment. "I'm ready." She whispered with a slight nod. Fred smiled at her and raised his torso up slightly. He wrapped his hand around the base of his erection and guided himself to her entrance. He gave a small sigh as he pressed the head into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders a little tighter but as he pushed himself deeper into her and breaking through the membrane, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out too loudly.

Fred pressed his lips against her own to stop her from crying out. Her hands were tight on his shoulders. The pain slowly ebbed away but it was still there. Fred gently pulled out and slowly pushed back into her. Her grip on his shoulders was still tight but loosened gradually as Fred slowly and gently thrust into her.

Stifled gasps and moans partly escaped their kiss as Fred continued to push in and out of her body. He pulled away from her lips, lifting his head up to see if she was okay. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted a little. He reached up for her hand and held it tightly, next to her head, as he thrust deep into her. "Fred..." She gasped.

He was close. His heart seem to beat faster as he felt himself near the end. Fred's eyes rested on her. Their gazes met and they saw the passion, lust and love within the other person's eyes. "Cathy..." He groaned and bent down and kissed her hard, groaning against her lips, as he released deep inside her. "Cathy. Cathy." He groaned against her lips. "My Cathy."

Catherine held his hand tightly and the other hand still rested on his shoulder. Their lips still pressed together. Fred raised his head but only to lay his forehead on her shoulder. "Fred?" She whispered. Her legs still bent at his sides and her unclasped hand gently ran down his back. Her fingers ran up the flesh of his back, dancing along his spine. "Fred." She whispered once again.

Fred lifted his head from her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He immediately asks. She gives him a silent nod. He briefly kisses her before climbing off her and the bed. "Um... Do you have any tissues?"

Catherine blushed when he looked back at her. She sat up slowly and climbed off the bed. It was then when she felt the dull ache between her legs. Timidly she walked across her small room to her writing desk and lifted up a box of tissues. She took a few and handed the box to him. Turning her back, she wiped herself between her legs. Once she was clean, she avoided looking at the tissues and threw them into the bin straight away.

Another tissue landed in the bin and a strong pair of arms wrapped around from behind her. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

Catherine nodded and they turned to the bed but stopped. There was a small blood patch on top of the covers. "Oh." She said in shock. She rushed forward and quickly stripped the duvet of the soiled covers. She gave a satisfied sigh. "Good. Blood didn't go through." She laughed quietly and throwing the dirty covers into her washing basket.

Fred stepped forward and held her tightly. "Come on." He lead her to her bed. Catherine climbed in first, laying on her side and facing Fred. He climbed in next to her. "Come here." He held out one arm and she moved into his embrace.

"I've set my alarm clock to go off at 5. It's just before my Dad wakes up." She whispered against his bare chest. He pulled up the covers over them. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered against her hair. It did not take them both to fall asleep, listening to the other person breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Love the lemon? Also, a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. =D**

**Responses from Chapter 4:**

**Alina Maxwell: **Thank you. :D Glad you love it! :D

**smc1214: **:D Thank you. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A loud ringing brought Catherine out of her perfect dream. The body next to her groaned and reached for the alarm clock, hitting the top of it to shut it up. "I don't want to go." Fred whispered into her hair, holding her tightly. "It's too comfy here."

Catherine chuckled against his chest, curling up against him. "I agree." She kissed his bare chest and turned her head to look up at him. "Thank you for last night."

"You're welcome." He kissed her softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Aching a little." She giggled softly. "But it's fine." She kissed him softly. "We had best get dressed. My dad will be waking up in half an hour."

"No." Fred grumbled and held her tighter. "Too comfy here." His fingers ran down her back. "You are just too beautiful." They kissed again but reluctantly pulled apart. "But I do like living." Catherine sat up, which allowed him to sit up also, and for them both to climb off the bed. "Do you want me to come back tonight?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes please. With you here last night, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time." She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her outfit for the day; which was jeans and a long sleeved, red top.

"I can't meet you on the hills today." Fred smiled as he finished getting dressed. "I have to work."

Catherine reached into her cupboard and pulled out a towel. "I was about to say the same thing." She stopped. "How can you work? The shop's in London."

"Oh, um... George is at the shop and I'm doing some research from my Mum's house." Fred grinned as she dressed back into her pyjamas. "I'll see you tonight. I promise." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pressed his lips against her own. "See you later." He unwillingly let go of her and made his way to the window. Catherine watched him climbed out of her window and down the drainpipe.

* * *

><p>That night, Fred returned as promised. They didn't make love that night. They lay in bed together and learnt more about each other. "So," Catherine whispered. "Apart from your twin, which one of your siblings do you get along with the most?"<p>

"Well, I tease Percy and Ron mercilessly. Ginny is the little sister, so I am constantly protective of her. So it has to be either Bill or Charlie." He stopped speaking as he thought about it. "I'd say Charlie. He was always the cool brother. He liked sports and things like that. So George and I got on with Charlie just as well, as we do with each other." He ran his fingers down her arms. He was lying flat on his back and Catherine lay with her back against his chest. "Do you get on with your brother?"

"Harry and I get on well, but not as well as I'd like." She sighed heavily and drew gentle circles on his arm. "We have our occasional arguments but we get on. I don't know how you can cope with so many brothers and a sister."

"I can now. It's only me and George at the flat." He chuckled quietly. "I can cope with his smelly socks but Ron's socks were worse." They laughed softly. He looked at the clock. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. You've got to get up early to throw me out." He tickled her sides.

Catherine gave a small shriek. Fred stopped tickling her and the two of them froze, listening for any sounds of her family moving about. "Don't do that." She hissed at him. "Like I said, you've got a death wish." She turned onto her front, her chin resting on her hands, that rested on his chest. "When have you got to go back to London?"

Fred thought for a minute. He had to keep up the pretence of being a muggle. "Next week. George is coping but he does need his brother to keep him in line." He said with a wide grin and his fingers brushed against her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Catherine blushed brightly and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He spoke softly. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." The two settled for bed, with their arms around the other. Again, they slept until 5 and Fred left silently out of her window. This carried on for a few days, until Fred had to "return" to London. Well, under the pretence of going back. On his last night, they lay together in a tangled and naked heap. "I'm going to hate not seeing you everyday." He kissed the top of her head, his fingertips brushing against her back.

"Me too. When will you be back next?" She whispered.

"I don't know. A month. Two months. I'm not sure." He sighed heavily. "I wish I could write to you but I don't want you to get into trouble with your dad." His lips brushing the top of her auburn hair. "As soon as I am back, I will come here at night."

"You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. I promise." He chuckled against her hair. "Let's get to sleep. As much as I don't want morning to come here, it will be here soon."

Catherine sighed in frustration. "It's unfair but I suppose so." He kissed her hair again and the two settled, soon falling asleep. When morning came and they both dressed, they reluctantly parted. As Fred climbed out of her window, the two of them kissed but they could not bear to be parted from the other. "I love you." She whispered as he moved away and climbed down the drainpipe.

Fred reached the bottom and blew a kiss up at her. "I love you too." She watched him until he disappeared from view. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ducked back into her room, closing the window.

* * *

><p>For two months, Catherine was in a depressed state. Her life became a routine. She would get up, have breakfast, get dressed, go to school, come home, do her homework, have dinner and then bed. Her mother noticed that there was something wrong but she did not say anything to her daughter and most definitely not to her husband. It had reached two and a half months of Fred not returning, Catherine finally opened up to her mother.<p>

Her mother closed Catherine's bedroom door and sat next to her daughter on the bed. "What's wrong?"

The tears began to flow. "Fred hasn't been by for nearly 3 months." She sobbed and her mother wrapped her arms around her tearful daughter. "He said he would be back by now."

"I thought he lived nearby." Annie asked in confusion.

"His family do but he lives in London." Catherine continue to cry. "I need to see him."

"Why?"

"I miss him so much." She wiped away her tears. "He had been staying the night before he left."

"Kate!" Her mother scolded her. "This is not like you. If your father found out, he would have killed you both."

"I know. Which is why I locked my door every night." Catherine sat up straight and stood up, walking away from her mother. "I love him, mum. I love him so much." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I want to leave here. I want to run away with him. I'm scared to be here." She was about to speak again but was cut off.

"Annie!" An angry voice came from the other side of her door and her father burst in. "What's going on?" Looking between his wife and eldest child.

"She's a bit stressed about school." Her mother quickly lied for her. "Let's leave her be."

"Kate!" He growled angrily. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong!" Catherine said calmly and wiped her tears away. "Exams are coming up and they are stressing me out." Her father stared at her for a moment. "I swear, Dad. It's just school."

He nodded slowly. "Fine. You can have the weekend off to sort your head out and your revision." He walked out of the room. "Annie!" He shouted for his wife. Her mother stood up and gave her daughter a brief hug, before quickly leaving the room.

Catherine sat on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. She just wished that Fred would let her know that he was all right, and that he hadn't forgotten about her. She sat at her desk for the rest of the evening, revising. Night drew in and she heard tapping on her window and she jumped up immediately. She threw open her curtains and window. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Hi!" He whispered loudly, enough for her to hear him. "Can I come up?" Catherine nodded quietly and stepped back. She rushed to her door and swiftly locked it. She turned around to see him climbing through her window. "Fred." She gasped and rushed to him. The two of them met in a tight hug, with tears falling from Catherine's eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy in the shop. I am so sorry." He lifted her head by putting a finger under her chin. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." He kissed her quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her. When he broke away, he apologised again. "I am sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are back again." They kissed once again. "Just don't do that again. I was so scared." She kissed him again.

After reconciling, the pair of them lay together on her bed. Her hand rested on the front of his white shirt. "Have you been okay?" Fred whispered as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "Your hair has gotten longer."

Catherine laughed quietly. "It has." She smiled at him. "I've been okay, except I have been worrying about you. I thought you had been hurt or you had forgotten about me."

Fred ran his fingers through her hair and he rested his hand on the back of her neck. "Oh, my Cathy! I could never forget you." He shifted closer to her and kissed her lips softly. "Don't ever think that. I love you too much." He kissed her again. The whole night they talk about what Fred had been up to; to which he bent the truth. Catherine set her alarm clock and the two fell asleep, fully dressed and in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Over halfway there. :D What do you all think?**

**Responses from chapter 5:**

**Fire Black Dragon: **Awww! Glad you like chapter 5! :D Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D

**Alina Maxwell:** Thank you! :D

**Faith NightGrace:** Thank you and no, it is not one of those stories. Just had to show that Fred is a wizard and didn't think about carrying condoms. :D Glad you like the story. Hope you liked this chapter too. :D


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, the two of them were awoken by Catherine's alarm clock. Fred turned it off and held her tightly. "Morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning." She whispered back. Opening her eyes slowly, looking up at him. "Kiss me." She demanded.

"As you wish." He kissed her again, pulling her on top of him. "Can I see you today?"

Catherine nodded and smiled. "Of course. Same place and same time." She reached up and ran her fingers down his cheek. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He kissed her again, holding her to his lips by cupping the back of her head with his hand. His right hand ran down her back and resting above her ass. "All of you." he chuckled as he rested his hand on her backside.

Catherine giggled. "Hmmm... I missed all of you too." Her fingers slowly undid his shirt. She moved away from his face and gently kissed his chest, which she slowly revealed. "All of it." She chuckled and kissed his chest back up to his lips. Fred was about to speak when they heard movement outside her room. "You best go." She whispered. "I like you living."

"I like living too." He kissed her and sat them both up. Fred kissed her hotly, wrapping his arms tight around her.

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with twice as much passion as before. "Fred..." She groaned as he flicked his tongue against her lips. "Don't do that." She whispered and kissed him. "We have to be careful." She climbed off his lap and he stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her firmly on her lips. "I'll see you at 3." He kissed her again and looked out of the window quickly, then climbed out and down the drainpipe. Catherine smiled as he looked up at her window and waved before he quickly walked away and out of the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - -

The two lovers met everyday on the hills and Fred would come to her bedroom at night. On the hill, they would talk about what they could do in the future and in her bedroom, they would make love or talk more. On Fred's second-to-last night, they lay together under her covers, their naked bodies pressed against the other. "When will you back?"

"I don't want to scare you but I have to tell you something." Fred sighed heavily. He knew it was time. "I have a secret and I want to tell it to you." Catherine looked up at him nervously. "Cathy, I love you and I have to tell you that..." He paused in nervousness. "I'm a wizard."

"Shut up." She giggled but she saw the seriousness on his face and the giggle was lost. "You're not joking." She sat up slowly, looking down at him.

"No, I'm not. I really am a wizard." He sat up slowly and cupped her cheek. "Say something."

"How can I believe you?" Catherine spoke quietly and in shock. "This is a trick." She climbed off the bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not." He covered himself with her duvet. He reached for his jacket, that was on the floor. From the inner pocket, he took out an elaborate stick. "Don't freak out. Please." He held out his wand. "I can't show you today." He put his wand on the bed and started to get dressed. "Please, meet me tomorrow at our place and at the usual time."

Catherine stared at him in shock. "Okay." She nodded slowly, still in disbelief from his revelation. "Aren't you staying?"

"I think you need to get used to what I've just told you." He spoke softly, doing up the buttons of his shirt. "Please come tomorrow, and I'll prove it to you." Catherine nodded slightly, holding her dressing gown tightly around her. Fred stepped forward. "I promise you, I'm not lying." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. Please?"

"Yes." She whispered softly and watched him leave her, climbing out of her window. Her mind was going crazy. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. Her mind was saying he was lying but her heart was saying that he was telling her the truth.

* * *

><p>Fred waited on the hill at his and Catherine's spot. "Please Cathy." He whispered to himself. He had told George what he had done and what he was going to do. George was initially supportive but really thought he was being an idiot, just for some girl. "Come on, Cathy." He spoke to himself. He had reached the hill at 3 and it was now quarter past 3. This worried him as she had still not gotten to their spot. He would wait until half past and then give up, thinking she had been frightened off by his revelation.<p>

"Fred!" A voice called from the direction of the village. He turned and smiled broadly,when he saw Catherine running up the hill. "Fred!"

"Cathy!" He breathed. They met halfway, arms wrapping around each other. "I'm glad you came." He kissed the top of her red head.

"I couldn't not come. I had to see you." She mumbled against his chest. "I think I believe you but I don't know." she looked up at him.

He chuckled when he saw the blush on her cheeks. "Come on. Let's walk a bit further." Moving to her side and wrapping his arm around her, cradling her into his side. They walked together in silence. He looked up in the direction they were moving and realised that, if they walked over the next hill, they'd see his house. So he stopped. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous." She chuckled. "I spent most of last night thinking about how it could be possible. For you to be a wizard." She laughed again. "I didn't think of anything."

"Why is that?" Fred asked curiously, his fingers gently massaging her hip.

"I don't know. It was the way you said it." Catherine laughed lightly. "I don't know." Blushing brightly and looking straight ahead at the lush green hills.

Fred chuckled. "Okay. I might get in trouble for showing you this." He took out his wand and stepped away from Catherine. "If I do small magic, I think I'll get into trouble if I do big magic." He thought for a moment and looked at the ground for something he could use to show his magic. He saw a flower and grinned. He silently moved his wand and the flower rose in the air. "Believe me now?" He guided the flower towards her.

Catherine's eyes were wide with shock, surprise and slight glee. "Very much so." She held out her hand and Fred placed the flower into her hand. "That is incredible." She admired the flower for ages, before looking up at Fred. "It is just... Wow!"

Fred stepped forward, putting his wand away and placed his hand under her outstretched one. "What do you think?"

"I'm... Speechless." Laughing loudly again as she shook her head and looking back at the flower. "It's incredible." Still laughing in shock. "Now, I believe you." She raised her hand and put the flower behind her ear. "Why do you have to keep it a secret?"

"It's the law." He reached out and held her hand. "We can't expose ourselves to non-magical people."

"Oh right." She said in disappointment and looked down at their joined hands. "But, what if you were in a serious relationship or married? Would you still have to keep it a secret?"

"Not really, no. You can choose not to tell your wife. But I've chosen now to tell you for a reason." He held her hand a little tighter. "Let's sit down." He led them towards a lone tree and the two of them sat underneath it. Fred placed his arm around her shoulders and she leant into his side. Their right hands entwined with each other. "I wanted to tell you because I might not be able to see you for a while."

"For how long?" She spoke quietly, her hand held tightly onto his.

"I don't know." He sighed heavily. "There is a perfectly good reason. In our world, the Wizarding world, there is a very dark and terrible wizard, who is determined to rule over witches and wizards. My family are fighting against him but we have to be careful." He seemed to hold her tighter. "Especially with our loved ones." Catherine smiled to herself, when he said this. "I don't want them knowing about you and coming to find you."

"Oh. Right." Speaking softly, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

"I love you, Cathy, but I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." He kissed the side of her head gently. "So, I make this promise to you. I will come and find you every six months. Just to see you and to see if you are safe." Catherine smiled widely.

"I like that promise." She turned her head to look at him. "Seal the promise with a kiss."

"I can't complain." He kissed her softly. "I promise to come and see you in six months time."

"I like that promise. Should I be worried if you don't come in six months?"

"Not really. I'm dangerous times." He kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry."

They sat together and Fred answered all of her questions about the wizarding world. She was deeply fascinated by everything. When it came time for her to return home, Fred made another promise to come and see her that night. Fred watched her walk home and he felt his heart skip a beat when she looked around to wave and smile at him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think about that little twist? :D Thank you to everyone who has alerted and favourited this story. It makes me do a little dance with every email I get. Especially when it involves a review. =D You want some lemons next chapter? Drop a review and tell me yes or no. =D**

**Responses from chapter 6:**

**Alina Maxwell: **Thank you! Thank you and Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. =D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Warning: Mature sexual content**

10 o'clock approached and Catherine was already waiting for Fred. She wore black sweat pants with a white strap top and her red hair hung loose down her back. Now she knew the truth about him, she felt relieved and content at the fact. She knew that he was having to leave her to keep her safe and keep himself safe. But she didn't like the fact that he was fighting in a war. A war that only wizards knew about. She sat on her bed with her legs tucked to her chest and her chin resting on top of her knees. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened and what could happen.

"Cathy." A whisper came from outside. She had purposely left her window open for Fred to immediately climb through but he was obviously being a gentleman.

She smiled slightly and climbed off the bed. She walked to her window and stuck her head out of the window. "You didn't have to call up." She giggled and stepped back to allow him to climb up and inside. Catherine walked to her door and locked it as quietly as she could. She turned to see Fred climbing through her window. "Hi." She whispered and watched him as he took off his shoes and coat.

"Hi." He smiled at her. Smiling broader as she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "What's this for?"

"I don't want you to leave in the morning. I want to stay like this forever." She mumbled against his neck.

His own arms wrapped tight around him and held her tightly. He didn't want tonight to end either but it would have to and he would have to return to the real world. "Me neither." He smiled softly as he spoke those two words. The war was a million miles away when she was in his arms and he didn't have a care in the world.

She raised her head and the two of them locked eyes for a moment until Catherine pressed her lips against his. It did not take him long to react. He pulled her tight into his body and kissed her with all the passion in his body. She gently bit his lower lip, and her hands ran up his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. They broke away from the kiss as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His fingers scrunched up the bottom of her t-shirt and he quickly pulled it over her head. Both pieces of materials made their way to the floor, where they lay forgotten.

Fred smiled at her for a moment but he quickly captured her lips with his own. He bent down a little, his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. She swiftly wrapped her legs around him and he walked them to the bed. Slowly, he lay them both on the bed, with him on top. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her neck, moving his lips along her collarbone. His hands rested on her waist, his thumbs rubbing her skin.

Soft sighs and gasps left her lips as his lips tortured her neck and shoulder. Her heart pounded in her chest as his lips descended to her heaving breasts. Her fingers threaded into his hair as his lips moved to her left breast. Catherine bit her lower lip as his lips latched onto her rosy nipple. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, as he continued to pleasure her with his lips and tongue.

Fred smiled against her skin when she gave a slight grumble, when he had pulled his lips away from her breast and began moving back up her torso. He moved slowly and lay next to her. Catherine turned onto her side and ran her fingers down his arm. She laced his fingers with her own and they lay their for a moment, just staring at the other. "I love you, Fred. I really do." Catherine whispered.

Fred smiled at her and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I love you too." He moved closer and kissed her.

Catherine ran her hand down his arm and to his trousers. She bit her lower lip and slowly undid his belt. He watched her hands as she teasingly undid his trouser button and zip. She bit her lower lip when she pressed her hand over the obvious lump on the front of his trousers. Fred gave a groan when she began rubbing her hand against him. She giggled and pressed her lips against his to stop him getting any louder. "Shhh..." She giggled again when she felt him grin under her hand. She moved her hand away and kissed him.

Fred pushed her onto her back and the two of them shifted on her single bed, for Fred to be laying over her. "Fine. I'll be quiet." His hands ran down her bare sides. "But I cannot say the same for you." Wriggling his fingers against her sides, making her bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Now, we are even." He grinned at her, his hands moving to her pyjama bottoms and slowly pulled them down her legs.

She blushed brightly, as she lay there completely naked to him. Her hands lay delicately either side of her head and her red hair was fanned out around her head. Fred threw her pyjama bottoms on the floor and pressed his lips against her stomach. Slowly moving up her body, kissing her skin until he was level with her face and kissed her fully on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued to kiss with all the love and passion in their lips. "Fred." She whispered when he pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. "Please..." Sighing in pleasure. Running her hands down his warm back.

"Soon, my love. Soon." He chuckled against her neck. The feeling vibrating up her neck, making her laugh quietly. His right hand ran down her stomach and stopped to rest on her hip. He gently pushed her left leg slightly to the side and then he slightly pushed her right leg aside. Fred sat up straight and pushed off his trousers and boxers.

Catherine watched him with a small, but nervous smile. She enjoyed having sex with Fred but she was always nervous about it. Fred lay back over her, settling between her legs. His arms held him up and he was looking down at her. His eyes swept over her face, taking in her eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks, hair. He memorised her face as much as he could. He wasn't going to see her for a very long time and he wanted to remember her face at this very moment. "Fred... I love you."

Fred smiled down at her and nodded slightly. "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him down onto her completely. Catherine lifted her legs around him. "You have no patience." He kissed her again and soon he was pressing himself inside her. Catherine wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard to cover the gasps. Their usual rhythm began. He pressed his forehead against her own as he thrust deep into her.

"Fred..." She gasped, a little louder than usual. They froze for a few moments and Catherine bit her lower lip. "You're fault." She whispered softly. Fred kissed her softly and he began thrusting within her once again. Her hands gripped his shoulders and they kissed feverishly. They were close to the end. Fred's lips moved to her neck and her right hand gripped his hair.

"I'm close." He groaned against her shoulder. Catherine said nothing. She placed her hand on his chin and lifted his head up. They kissed quickly as they soon reached their peaks. Their groans were muffled by their kiss. One of his hands gripped her hip and the other gripped the bedding beside her head. Her own hands gripped his hair, keeping their lips pressed together. Catherine loosened her hands in his hair and he moved away from her lips. "We're not very good at trying to be quiet."

Catherine laughed softly. "I've noticed." She leaned up a little and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

Fred moved off her, laying next to her. Catherine turned on her side and lay close to him. He brushed his fingers down her cheek. "I love you too." They both moved to place her covers over them and she relaxed in his arms. For what seemed like hours, they stayed like this until Fred spoke. "I don't want to go."

"Oh no... Please say you'll stay until morning." Catherine spoke sadly, tears in her eyes. "Wait until morning."

"I was going to." He chuckled softly, his knuckles gently brushing her cheek. "I just don't want to go. I may not see you for a long time."

"Don't say that. Please don't." She rested her head against his chest, holding herself close to him. "I can't bear to think that I may lose you." His hand stroked her back slowly and comfortingly. "I love you, Fred. I can't lose you now. I've only just got you back." Her fingers drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

"I know. I will fight for more than one thing. I fight to save my world but now I fight to live. To live and be with you. You are my reason for fighting now." He kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering on her red hair. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." Pulling her duvet further up her body.

Catherine sighed heavily. "Fine. You win." Laughing quietly. "Will you set the alarm?" She said sleepily.

Fred laughed softly and kissed the top of her head again. "Of course. Go to sleep." He reached over her, for her alarm and set the alarm for really early morning. "Good night." He looked down at her and she was already asleep. Fred smiled and soon fell asleep after her.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The alarm rang and pulled them out of their dreams. Catherine turned in Fred's arms and turned off the annoying alarm. She groaned when she knew what was to happen next. Fred wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him; so her back was pressed against his chest. "I hate this next part." He mumbled into her hair.

"Me too." She sighed heavily, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't go."

Fred laughed lightly. "I wish. I have to go." But he held her tightly, showing no signs of letting her go. "I promise that I will come back earlier if I can." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I will if I can. I love you too much. Cathy. I will come back. I can never forget you."

"Me neither." She smiled widely and kissed him softly. They heard movement from outside her bedroom, they froze. Not even breathing loudly. The movements moved away and they both let out a breath. "Thank God." She whispered. "You better go." She untangled herself from his arms and climbed out of the bed, followed by Fred.

They silently dressed and they tried to not make too much movements. "Are you okay?" Fred whispered, after they had both finished dressing. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she wrapped her arms tight around his waist.

"Yes." she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "I don't want you to go but you have to go." The tears fell. From both Catherine's eyes and Fred's eyes.

His heart was breaking listening to her crying softly. "Cathy, don't cry."

She lifted her head and laughed quietly. "You're crying." Raising her hand and wiping his tears away. "I have never seen you cry."

Fred smiled and wiped away her tears before kissing her softly. "Stop it. I won't leave if you cry." He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair. "6 months will come and go. Which means I will be back soon." He kissed her again. "I best go." Kissing her again. "I don't want you getting into trouble."

Catherine sighed heavily and nodded. "Go." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

"Bye." He whispered against her lips and stepped away, climbing out of the window quickly.

Catherine walked to the window, watched him climb down the drainpipe and walk away. He gave one look back and waved. Catherine waved sadly. She prayed that he would come back to her safely. "Goodbye." She whispered to the outside as he walked away. She sat on her window seat, just watching the sun rise over the hills.

- - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been 3 months since Fred had left her and only her mother seemed to notice the sudden change in her daughter. She noticed that Catherine was eating less, sleeping less and constantly going for walks. She knew Catherine wasn't eating well as she sometimes heard her daughter throwing up. Though Catherine did try to cover it up by turning on the bathroom sink taps on as well as the shower.

Catherine had just come home from school and had been sent upstairs to get changed to work in the shop. Her father had gone to the city to fetch supplies, so her mother was in charge of the shop today. Catherine changed out of her school uniform and choose the easiest outfit to work in the shop. A white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She pulled the jeans on but had trouble with the zip and button. "That's odd." She spoke to herself. She left them undone and pulled on her white shirt. She did the buttons up, she noticed the shirt was much tighter than usual. "Great(!)." She muttered to herself. "I've put on weight." She pulled on her next outfit which were black jogging bottoms and white t-shirt. Thankfully they fit and she made her way downstairs to work in the shop.

"What took you so long?" Her mother asked as she served a customer. "There you go, Mrs Taylor. That will be £5.49 please."

"School going well, Kate?" Mrs Taylor asked. Mrs Taylor was their elderly neighbour, who used to look after Catherine and Harry when their mother and father were working in the shop.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Taylor. I have exams soon, so lots of studying." Catherine smiled as she put out the new stock of tinned goods.

"Well, it is quiet today. Why don't you go upstairs and study a little more? Leave the door open so I can shout to you if I need you." Her mother smiled at her daughter, who continued putting out the stock.

"I'll finish this and then I'll go upstairs. Thanks Mum." Catherine smiled as she filled the shelf. She collapsed the cardboard box, went into the back and went upstairs.

"She's a good girl." Mrs Taylor smiled widely. "Has she decided what she would like to do when she finishes school next year?"

Annie smiled proudly. "She doesn't know yet but I think she wants to go to University and study nursing." Still smiling proudly. "She's been a little bit down lately. I think it is stress with her upcoming exams."

Mrs Taylor nodded. "Of course. Best to keep an eye on her. If she needs some peace, she is welcome to study in my house."

"Thank you, Mrs Taylor." Annie smiled at her elderly neighbour, who left the shop. Once Mrs Taylor had left the shop, Annie moved around the shop, putting out the remaining stock. It was five minutes after Mrs Taylor had left when she heard the shower running. Something was not right with Catherine at all. She rushed to the shop door, turning the open sign to closed and she rushed upstairs. "Kate!" She ran straight to the bathroom, finding the door shut. "Kate! Open the door!" She knocked on the door. "Catherine!"

"It's open." Catherine croaked from the other side.

Annie opened the door and sighed when she saw her daughter sitting on the floor and holding onto the toilet. "What's wrong, darling?" She knelt next to Catherine, and rubbed her back.

"I don't know. I think I know now." Catherine's tears fell fast and hard. "But I'm scared, Mum."

"Catherine, tell me. I can help you." Annie rubbed her daughter's back with one hand and pulled Catherine's red hair away from her face.

"I think... I think I'm pregnant." Catherine sobbed hard, especially when she saw her mother's face. "Mummy, please." She whispered. Annie had the urge to stand up and leave her daughter alone but she couldn't.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed but I will look after you. I will be at your side with whatever your decision is." The two sat on the bathroom floor for some time. Catherine was shaking in fear, even with her mother's arms around her. Her mother knew that it was going to be hard for them all, especially when her husband found out. He would not be pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What you think? It was a little bit obvious that she was going to get pregnant but it is all part of the story. :D I'm going to answer the unanswered question: Yes, Fred will die. I'm sorry but I want to keep the Wizarding World in canon. LOL.**

**Responses from Chapter 7:**

**smc1214: **Yes, I'm sorry but Fred will still die! :(

**Storylover456:** Thank you very much! :D I'm glad you like the story. :D I will try to update a little quicker than usual. :D

**Alina Maxwell:** Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Catherine and her mother took a trip into the main town to buy her a pregnancy test. Catherine's father demanded to know where they were going and insisted on driving them there. Thankfully Annie was able to argue that she and Catherine needed some quality time together and that if they all went there would be no one to watch the shop. "Are you okay?" Catherine's mother asked her as they drove out of the village.

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "I was a little sick this morning but Dad was in the shop."

Annie nodded. "I made sure he was working early." She quickly glanced at her daughter, before looking back at the road. "How far along do you think you are?"

Catherine gritted her teeth for a moment, this was something she didn't want to admit. "3 months. I think. It was the last time I saw Fred." Tears fell quickly, she quickly wiped them away.

"Where has he gone? You need to tell him, Kate." Her mother said sternly, as she continued to drive. "He has a right to know."

Catherine continued to cry. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't tell her mother the truth, so she would have to bend the truth a lot. "He's in the army and he's training in Germany. He won't be back for another 3 months."

"Did he give you an address?"

She shook her head. "No. He said he would be really busy." She started to sob. "It hurts, Mum. It hurts to be away from him." She looked out of the window. "I really love him."

"I know you do." Her mother said calmly and continued driving. "I just wish you knew a way to contact him. He will be back in three months and if you are 3 months pregnant, he'll come back to find you at your 6 month mark."

Catherine sighed heavily, she thought about what Fred's reaction would be. He'd be shocked for certain. Would he be angry? She didn't know. She would go for her walk tomorrow and walk in the direction of Fred's family home. She would at least try and get an address for Fred. She had to tell him that she was pregnant. "How did I not notice? I've been sick for a while. Now that I've noticed, I've missed two of my periods."

"Oh Kate." Her mother sighed. "I am a little disappointed. A little angry. But I know you'll be fine." She reached over and patted Catherine's knee. "I will be beside you, no matter what your decision is." Removing her hand from her daughter's knee and placed it on the steering wheel. They reached the town and her mother parked the car. "Come on. Let's get this over and done with. Put both our minds at rest."

Catherine nodded as the two of them climbed out of the car. They walked to the nearest pharmacy and picked up two pregnancy tests. Catherine's mother paid for them. Once they left, they went to the nearest public toilets. Catherine had drank lots of water to be ready. It didn't take her long to pee on both sticks. They walked back to the car to check the tests in private. "I can't look." Catherine was holding both of the sticks and her eyes were closed to stop her from looking at the answers.

"Kate. You are going to have to at some point." Her mother reassured her.

Catherine turned them over and they were identical. Two blue lines. "They're positive." The tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Well, we should talk about this. I can't believe you were stupid enough to have sex. I'm even more surprised that you forgot to use protection."

"Right now! I don't care!" Catherine's anger rose. "I'm more worried about trying to find Fred and tell him he is going to be a Dad!"

"So, you're going to keep it?" Her mother stared at her.

"I am." Catherine nodded slowly. "I can't, Mum." She began sobbing hard. "I can't tell Dad. He'll kill me!" She stared at her Mum, her tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Ok. We'll get through it somehow." Her mother reached over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't give up."

"Can we leave? Can we leave Dad?" Catherine begged. "Please Mum! You'll know what will happen if he finds out about me and Fred and then the baby."

"I won't let him!" She held her daughter tightly. "We will wait a little while before we tell him. If he gets violent, we will leave that very minute. I promise." She held Catherine, who sobbed violently in her mother's arms.

The drive back was awkward. Catherine did not know what to say to her mother about her baby. In her mind, she thought about what Fred's baby would look like. The baby would obviously have red hair. But she wanted the baby to have Fred's eyes. She could only dream. Instinctively she placed her hands on her stomach. She was a little bit podgier around her stomach but nothing too obvious. "You best not do that when we get home." Her mother warned her, as she turned onto the road, which led down to the village.

"Oh sorry." she blushed and moved her hands away. "I just wanted to feel it."

Her mother smiled slightly. "I did the exact same thing as you when I found out I was pregnant with you. Your father was the same. If we were watching television together, he'd place his hand on my stomach. It was the same when I was pregnant with Harry. We just loved the feeling that we had the two of you."

Catherine smiled. She always liked hearing nice stories about her dad. To hear stories before he began drinking and became obsessed with going to church. "It's nice to know." Smiling still. "Fred and I never talked about what would happen if I did get pregnant. He knows what Dad is like." She sighed heavily. "That's when he started staying the night. To protect me. He said that if Dad ever hurt me again, he'd take me away from home and take me to London."

Annie smiled. "It sounds like he loves you."

"He does." Catherine smiled brightly. "And I love him too." She blushed lightly and looked out of the window. "What shall I do about school?" Her smile disappearing, replaced by more fear.

"Ah!" Her mother bit her lip, as they drove into the village. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." She reached over and patted her daughter's hand. "Now, act calmly. I'll tell your Dad that you want to rest for the rest of the day."

Catherine nodded as her mother parked the car at the back of their house. "Thanks Mum. What happens if I am sick again and Dad hears it?"

"I'll tell him you have a stomach bug." She said as they climbed out of the car. "Don't worry. We'll get through this." They walked in the back entrance of the building. "Go to bed, Kate. I will be up in five minutes to check on you."

"What's wrong with her?" Her father growled.

"I think she's got a stomach bug." Her mother said calmly, taking off her coat. She hung it on the coat stand and walked into the front of the shop. "She just needs some sleep." She spoke gently but sternly to her husband. He may frighten her sometimes but she could also have the last word in an argument.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Catherine was now 4 months pregnant and was slowly growing. She still hadn't told her father. She was terrified to. Neither had she found Fred nor his family home. Her hand gently rubbed her stomach, where her baby lay safely nestled inside. She was lying on her bed with her books around her. Thankfully it was the Easter holidays, which gave her time to tell her Dad and finish school. She knew she would never be able to go to school and look after a newborn baby.

She had her biology textbook open beside her and her hand on her stomach, her fingers gently rubbing it. That was it happened. She felt the first fluttering of her baby moving. She had asked her Mum what it felt like and she told Catherine that she would know. Catherine giggled softly when she felt it again. "Amazing."

"Kate." Her mother's voice came followed by a knock.

Catherine removed her hand from her stomach and quickly sat up, placing her textbook in her lap. "Come in, Mum."

Her mother opened the door, closing it behind her, once she was in the room. "Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly. "I can feel it moving." Smiling a little. "I know that face." She watched her mother's expression. "You think I should tell Dad instead of just leaving." Her room was half full as most of their things were hidden in the garage, to be ready to pack into the car.

Her mother nodded. "You can't hide it any longer. You are getting a little bigger and he will notice." She sat next to her daughter, looking down at her book. "How's revision going?"

Catherine shook her head. "I can't concentrate." She sighed heavily, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Her father burst into the room. "Annie I need..." He cut off when he saw Catherine crying. "What's the matter?"

"There's nothing wrong." Her mother said quickly. "She's just upset."

"No!" Catherine said angrily and stood up. "I'm perfectly fine!" She glared at her father.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He shouted at her, striding up to her and glaring down at her.

"I will talk to you anyway I like. After I have told you this, I am leaving this house! For good!" She continued to glare at her father. "If you would like to know, Dad!" She emphasised on his name. "I'm pregnant."

"You what?" He glared at her, gripping her upper arms tightly. Her mother stood up quickly. "You little whore!"

Catherine scoffed. "I am no whore. The father of my child loves me dearly and I love him!" Catherine was surprised with herself, she had never stood up to her father like this. "He's the best man I have ever known. He will be more of a father to our child, you ever were to me!" She pulled her arms out of his grip. "Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! I hate the way you treat us all. If we feel like we have done something wrong, we tremble in fear."

"You are not my daughter. She would never speak to me like that!" He grabbed her arms again.

She only pulled away. "I've grown up, Daddy!" She glared at him. "I'm having my baby, not matter what you say."

"Get out, Karl!" Her mother stood beside Catherine, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "We're leaving soon and we'd like to pack." Catherine had even more appreciation for her mother.

"You two are not going anywhere." He glared at them both.

"Yes, we are!" Her mother shouted at him. All our stuff is already packed in the car. She saw Harry lingering at the door. "Harry, you are welcome to come with us."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Mum. I don't want to go." He gave her a small smile. "I want to stay with Dad."

Annie nodded slightly. "That's fine. We'll be Auntie Ruth's." Catherine picked up her backpack, abandoning her school books. Annie led Catherine out of her bedroom. They stopped and Annie looked over her shoulder. "I will send David over to fetch the rest of our things. If he finds anything missing, you'll be sorry." She glared at her husband and she and Catherine left the house.

"Mum, I just want to go and say goodbye to Mrs Taylor."

"Of course. I've already told her that we are leaving. I'll fetch the car." She kissed her daughter's cheek and the two separated. Catherine went out the front of the shop and her mother left through the back. Catherine moved to the house next door and knocked on the dark blue door.

The door opened. "Oh hello Catherine." Mrs Taylor smiled broadly. "Come in."

"I can't. Me and Mum are leaving." She smiled sadly. "We have to."

"Because you're going to have a baby." Mrs Taylor smiled softly. "I know these things. You'll make a wonderful mother. Young but a good one. You have a good heart."

"Thank you." Catherine smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. In two months, there will probably be a young man, who will come here, looking for me." She held out the letter. "Could you give this to him? Tell him to read it before you tell him I've gone. Also, could you not tell him I'm pregnant? I want to tell him myself."

"Of course, dear." She smiled. "Now, come here. Give me a hug." Catherine smiled and nodded. She stepped forward and hugged the elderly woman tightly. "You best come back and visit soon."

"I will." Catherine spoke quietly as they continued to hug. Catherine stepped back and smiled. "Take care."

"You too." Mrs Taylor smiled gently. She watched Catherine climb into her mother's car and continued to watch them drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Quick uploading here! :D Fred will reappear in the next chapter. The Story might be longer than the planned 10 chapters.**

**Responses from chapter 8:**

**Alina Maxwell: **Thank you! Hope this was soon enough for you! :D A few hours after the last chapter! Hehehe!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Warning: Birth scene.**

It had been six months since he had last seen her. He was very excited to be seeing her again. Fred had planned to go into the village early in the morning, just to show her that he was back. He walked into the village, looking for a glimpse of Cathy. He was just about to walk in the direction of the paper shop, he saw an elderly woman walking towards him.

"Are you Fred Weasley?" The woman asked quietly. Fred nodded silently. "Catherine told me to give you this." She held out the letter. "She's gone. She and her mother moved away."

"Thank goodness." Fred smiled and took the letter. "Thank you. Was she okay?"

Mrs Taylor nodded. "Yes. She was glad to be leaving. The whole village knows what her father is like. We're all glad that Annie and Kate are safe."

Fred smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He held the letter in his hands. "Bye." He smiled and walked away. His heart was torn in two. He was happy that she had gotten away from her father but he was sad that he may not see her again for some time. He had to read the letter now but somewhere a little more private. Fred knew exactly where to go. He went to their spot.

"_Dear Fred. If you are reading this letter, you have most certainly come back to the village. Only problem is, I'm not there. I wish I were there to see you again but I had to leave. There are many reasons and my dad is the most obvious one. The next one is that, I am pregnant."_

Fred gasped when he read that sentence. She was pregnant. "Oh no." he spoke to himself. "I should not have left her." He carried on reading.

"_I love you Fred. This baby is a part of you and I cannot wait for us to meet her or him. I will keep writing letters for you and leaving them with Mrs Taylor. I will wait for that letter from you, telling me your war is over, and that we can be together and be a family. We'll wait for you. I love you Fred. With all my heart. Mum and I are never coming back to the village. Not while Dad is there."_

Fred felt the sting of tears in his eyes. She was safe. That's all he could think. Cathy and his baby were safe. He thought for a moment. He would only tell George about his baby. His mother would go mad about him being so irresponsible and getting a girl pregnant. He'd wait for the war to be over before he told the rest of his family about Cathy. He returned to reading the letter.

"_Oh Fred! I am so scared. I am scared for you and with the war you are constantly fighting. Please be safe. Mrs Taylor lives next door to us. She'd be very happy to hold onto a letter from you. I'll send her a letter when the baby is born. The letter will be for you. I'll send her a letter every month until the baby is born. I promise. If you have come back after the six months, I am six months pregnant. So I will be very fat right now. I haven't given you my address because you said you wanted to keep me safe. So I've done that for you. I love you Fred. I can never say it enough. I love you Fred. I hope your war ends soon, so I can see you again. I love you. I love you. All my love, your Cathy. Xxxxx."_

Fred let the tears fall as he re-read the letter. "Oh Cathy." He sighed softly and ran his fingers over her words. She was pregnant. Having their baby. How could he have been so stupid? He should have been more careful. But now, he had something else to fight for. Fight to see her again and to see their baby for the first time. He folded the letter tidily and placed it into his jacket pocket. He then apparated back to London.

"Did you see her?" George asked, looking up from his newspaper. "Can she come to the wedding?"

Fred was still in shock. He sat in the other chair. "No, I didn't see her."

"You can try again tomorrow." George smiled and looked back at his newspaper.

"I can't. She's not there."

"What do you mean?" George folded the newspaper and placed it on the table next to him. "Has she gone on holiday?"

"No." Fred slowly shook his head. "She's moved. She and her mum finally got away."

"That's good. Did she leave an address?"

Fred shook his head again. "No. She's pregnant."

"What?" His twin said in shock. "Is it yours?"

"Yes." He nodded and smiled broadly. "She left me a letter. George, she knows about the war. So she didn't leave a forwarding address. I told her I wanted her to be safe and that's why I said I'd only visit her every six months." Fred chuckled lightly. "I'm going to go back to the village in three months and find out about our baby."

"She's 6 months pregnant?" George said in surprise. "Oh Fred! Mum's going to kill you."

Fred laughed loudly and George laughed the same laugh. They talked about when Fred was going to go and see when the next letter would come.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

The next month, Fred went back to Mrs Taylor to see if he had another letter from Catherine. But there wasn't one. She gave him a comforting smile and promised that she would always hold onto any letter she received from Catherine until he could come and pick it up. He returned a week later and there wasn't another letter. George encouraged him to go every week. It had reached Catherine's due date and there was still no letter.

"Have you spoken to Catherine?" Fred asked Mrs Taylor on his last visit, which was meant to be Catherine's due date, according to his calculations. "Since she left?"

"No." Mrs Taylor shook her head. The two of them were sitting in her sitting room, drinking a cup of tea. "I thought her mother would at least call, to see how young Harry is. But she hasn't."

"Oh right." Fred felt right downtrodden. "I won't be back for a while. My brother is getting married."

"Oh!" Mrs Taylor smiled broadly. "Well, I give my congratulations." She smiled as Fred stood up. "I will keep any letters that come by."

"Thank you, Mrs Taylor." Fred smiled widely. "You are a treasure." He shook her hand and left the house quickly.

Once her door was shut, Mrs Taylor smiled to herself. "Such a sweet boy."

* * *

><p>Catherine lay on her bed in her aunt's house. She hated it here more than at home. At least at home, she would be able to see Fred again. Her Aunt and Uncle had refused to allow her to write to Fred or even go out of the house. The only time she was allowed out was to see her Doctor. Her mother did not know that her aunt would react like this. A slight twinge in her side brought her out of her thoughts. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's ok baby. Your daddy will come and find us one day."<p>

"Kate?" Her mother spoke quietly and walked into her room. "Your aunt and uncle have gone out."

Catherine sighed heavily. "We should have stayed at home. I could have told Fred by now." She rubbed her hand over her large stomach. "I'm due today, Mum, and he doesn't even know." The twinge came back, she gently rubbed her stomach. "I'm scared."

"It will be fine. I've found us a flat." Her mother smiled widely. "Two rooms, big enough for both of us and for the baby."

Catherine smiled but the smile fell. "Oh damn it! I've wet myself!" Looking down at her maternity trousers.

"Kate. You haven't wet yourself. Your waters have broke. It's time to have your baby." Annie helped her daughter up. "Right, let's change you and then we'll go." Catherine nodded and took slow breaths. Her mother helped her change from her maternity trousers into clean underwear and pyjama bottoms. "Right, let's go." Annie picked up Catherine's hospital bag and then helped her daughter out of the bedroom, house and into the car.

Catherine took deep breaths as another contraction rippled through her. "Oh God!" She gripped the seat and waited for the small pain to stop. "Oh God, they'll get worse." She chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be with you, every step of the way." Her mother smiled as they drove to the hospital. "I'll let Aunt Ruth and Uncle David where we are after we get you settled." Her mother smiled at her, pulling into the hospital car park.

Catherine and her mother were finally in a room. Catherine lay on the bed, breathing slowly. It was obvious that she was absolutely terrified. She had everything bought and had read every book on pregnancy and on how to raise a baby, but she now had to physically give birth to her baby. "Another one." She said quickly. Her mother held her hand tightly as a contraction hit her hard. "Ugh!" She groaned.

"Nearly over. Nearly over." Her mother reassured her. The contraction was over. "There you go."

"I can't do it, Mum!" She sobbed in fear. "I want Fred!"

"It's ok. You can tell him soon. Once we move to the new flat, you can send your letters to Mrs Taylor." Her mother spoke softly and kissed the side of her head.

Catherine's Doctor entered the room with her usual smile. "How is everything?" She lifted Catherine's blanket up slightly. "Let's take a look." She examined Catherine's dilation. "Ahh. Nearly time. About another hour." Catherine groaned in frustration. "I know. It won't be long."

Catherine lay back and gave loud groan as the next contraction hit her. "I can't do it Mum!" Gripping her mother's hand tightly.

Her mother kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine."

An hour later, Catherine was ready to push her child into the world. "I can't, Mum!" She cried out in another dose of pain.

"Nearly there, Catherine! Nearly there!" The Doctor reassured her. "Keep pushing!" What seemed like forever, but it was only 5 more hours later, Catherine had given birth to a loud baby girl. "It's a girl." She smiled at Catherine, holding up the wailing baby. "We'll just get the nurse to clean her up." The cord was cut and the placenta delivered.

"Here's your baby." The nurse handed Catherine, a clean and very quiet baby girl.

Catherine held her close to her. "Oh my baby." She laughed softly, as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Hello." She kissed her baby's forehead.

"Have you got a name?" The nurse asked.

"No." Catherine shook her head. "Just put Weasley. She's definitely a Weasley." She kissed her baby's dark hair, which had a slight tint of redness in it.

Annie smiled broadly as her daughter rocked her newborn baby. "Are you okay?"

Catherine nodded. "Hurting quite a bit, but I don't care." She didn't care. Fred's baby was here and she was happy. Once they were out of her Aunt's house, she would send all her letters to Mrs Taylor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pouring these chapters out like crazy. Hope you're all enjoying them. So Fred's baby is here. :D Yes, I've named her but I'll let you know in the next chapter. :D**

**Responses from Chapter 9:**

**Alina Maxwell: **Thank you. :)

**smc1214: **I wanted him to know that he was going to be a father. Would be cruel if he did not know. :)

**BeatlesFloydZepp:** Thank you! :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Catherine and her mother moved into the new flat a few days after Catherine and the baby had left the hospital. "I have no idea what to call her. I can't keep calling her 'baby'." She laughed as she changed her daughter's nappy.

"What were Fred's siblings called?" Her mother asked as she washed up the dishes.

"Well, I'll have to try and remember. There are quite a few." She laughed as she did up her daughter's all-in-one. "George is his twin brother. Bill is the eldest, followed by Charlie, and Percy. Ron is the youngest brother and then Ginny is the youngest of them all."

"Poor girl. Only girl out of five brothers." Her mother laughed. "I was trying to get an idea of a name for her." Nodding down to her granddaughter.

"I do have a name now." She laughed lightly. "Fred always said that he was close to Charlie, after George of course. How about Charlotte? I like Charlotte."

"Charlotte Weasley. That has a good ring to it." Her mother smiled.

Catherine lifted her small baby up into her arms and stood up. "Charlotte Georgia Weasley." She rocked her baby slowly. "My perfect baby."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - – - - - - -

**3 years later**

For 3 years, Catherine still had not seen Fred. He probably had forgotten her. He had probably met someone else. "Mama!" A small voice in the back of the car spoke up.

"We're nearly there, darling. Grandpa and Uncle Harry are very excited to see you again." Catherine smiled as she drove into the village. She and her father had made up, when her father visited on Charlotte's first birthday. He had stopped drinking and was much happier. He doted on his granddaughter. Catherine's life had changed dramatically when Charlotte was born. Once Lottie, Charlotte's pet name, was old enough, Catherine went to college to finish her A-Levels and had learnt to drive. She and her mother were still living together but now they were living above a shop, which her mother owned.

"Mama!" Charlotte piped up again.

Catherine looked in her mirror at her daughter and smiled, when Charlotte waved at her. "Hello Darling. We're nearly there." Driving into the village. "I'll take you to the park afterwards. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Mama." Charlotte giggled again.

"Good girl." She pulled up in front of the shop, switching the car off and climbing out. She could see inside that the shop was busy. "Come on, darling." Opening her daughter's door and helping her out of the car. "Let's go and see Grandpa." She locked the car door and held her daughter's hand as they walked into the shop.

"There are my girls!" Her father said cheerfully and walked around the counter.

"Grandpa!" Charlotte exclaimed and ran to him.

"Hello, sweet pea." He lifted her up. "Did you have a good drive down?"

"Yeah! We stopped for a picnic." She spoke excitedly. "I had a ham sandwich and a carton of juice."

"You lucky girl. Mama is spoiling you." He looked over at Catherine, who walked over and kissed her Dad's cheek. "Hello, darling. You've cut your hair." Looking at Catherine's red bob.

"Yes I , Dad. She has not shut up the entire journey. All she has talked about is working in Grandpa's shop." She kissed Charlotte's cheek. "Do you need a hand? I was going to take her for a walk but I can stay and help you."

"Nah. You two go. I've got Harry here." Looking over his shoulder at his son, who was busy serving the local vicar.

"Okay. We'll be at the park if you need me. Or up in the hills." Catherine smiled and held out her arms to Charlotte. "Come on, trouble. Let's go to the park."

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "Yay!" Going to her mother's arms willingly. "Park! Park! Park!" she shouted excitedly.

"Come on then." Kissing her daughter's cheek. "We'll be back in an hour." She smiled at her Dad and left the shop. "Come on." She carried Charlotte out of the shop, once they were outside, she put her down and held her hand. The two of them walked down to the end of the road, where the park was.

Charlotte immediately ran into the park. "Mummy! I want to go on the swings!"

"Charlotte Weasley! Use your manners!" Catherine scolded her as she walked over to her daughter.

"Please Mummy." She asked timidly and lifted her arms up. Catherine could never resist that face. She bent down and lifted Charlotte up and into the swing. "Thank you Mummy." She laughed with glee as Catherine pushed Charlotte on the swing. "Wheeeeeeeee..." She giggled in glee.

Catherine laughed as she pushed her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Mama." She giggled loudly.

Catherine continued pushing her daughter until she spotted a very familiar face. "No..." She gasped in shock. "Fred?" The figure walked towards them. She stopped Charlotte's swing and pulled her out, holding her in her arms, ignoring her daughter's tantrums. "Fred?"

The man shook his head. "No, Cathy. It's George."

"Oh." She gave him a smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Is Fred with you?" Looking behind him, but disappointed when she could not see Fred.

"Cathy. I'm sorry. Fred... He died 2 years ago." He spoke sadly.

Catherine gasped in shock and slowly placed Charlotte on the ground. "Oh God." She gasped. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She held Charlotte's hand, who looked up at the two of them strangely. "I tried writing but it's a rather long story." George nodded slowly. "I can tell that you knew I was pregnant when I left here."

"Yes. Fred told me. He showed me your letter." He gave a small smile but it fell away. "He never stopped talking about you."

Catherine gave a nervous laugh. "Shall we sit down?" Catherine said, as she gestured to the bench. George only nodded silently and the three of them sat on the bench. Charlotte sat on Catherine's lap, she watched the man nervously. "I stopped thinking about him. I couldn't."

George chuckled. "He would come back here every week to see if a letter of yours had turned up. Then he had to stop. We had to go into hiding." Catherine nodded silently as she listened to George's story. "He said he was going to find you and the baby. Bring you back to our flat and do the right thing. Marry you, find the perfect house and be a family."

Catherine blushed. "I best tell you my story. I hid my pregnancy from my dad for as long as I could. When I told him, me and Mum left. We went to stay with her sister. Mum thought my aunt would look after us but she became strict with me. I wasn't allowed out of the house except for doctor appointments. I wasn't even allowed to write to Fred, which broke my heart." The tear fell.

"Mummy, you're crying." Charlotte reached up and wiped away the tears for her. "There! All gone."

Catherine smiled down at her red headed three-year-old. "Thank you, sweetie." Kissing Charlotte's nose, making her wrinkling it in disgust. "Do you want to meet my friend?"

"He's got red hair like me!" Charlotte pointed at George's hair.

"I do. Just like you." George laughed lightly. "My name is George."

"It's like my middle name!" Charlotte said brightly. "My full name is Charlotte Georgia Weasley." She gave him a big grin.

George could not help but smile. This little girl was definitely Fred's daughter. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Charlotte Georgia Weasley." Smiling down at the little girl.

"Mama, can I go and play?" She looked up at Catherine.

"Yes, off you go. Stay where I can see you." She put her daughter down and Charlotte ran off to the slide. "I see Fred in her everyday. She has his laugh and smile."

"I've noticed." George smiled as he watched his niece running around the park. "She's a right charmer." He chuckled softly. "Are you okay?" Said George in concern. He placed his hand over her own.

"It's not something I wanted to hear today." She cried softly. George wrapped an arm around her shoulder and comforted her. "It was this day not so long ago when Fred and I first kissed." She chuckled nervously. She sat up straight. "Do... Do your family now about her?"

"They do now. Fred wanted to keep it a secret for a little while. He wanted to keep you both safe." George gave a small lopsided grin. "He told the rest of the family the day before he died." He looked back at Charlotte, who was running up the ladder and sliding down the slide. "How old is she?"

"3. Her birthday is in Feburary." She smiled slightly. "Feburary 9th." Still smiling as she watched Charlotte running around.

"I've been coming back everyday for a year to see if you would come back. The family have been desperate to meet you and Charlotte." George smiled slightly. "They wanted to meet the girl, who stole Fred's heart. They obviously want to meet Fred's daughter."

Catherine gasped. "Oh God! They haven't met her!" She gasped again in shock. "When would they like to meet her?"

George placed his hand over her own. "I'll go home today and tell them you are here. I will come back later and let you know when."

She nodded slowly and said, "Of course. I'd like that." For the rest of the afternoon George spent time getting to know his niece. Catherine watched as he chased Charlotte around the park. She had noticed George's missing ear but she said nothing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys! I know people wanted Fred to meet his daughter but I'm a cruel woman. :D Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter the Weasley's meet Catherine and Charlotte for the first time.**

**Responses from Chapter 10:**

**Alina Maxwell:** Thank you. :)

**smc1214:** Sorry, if you are disappointed that Fred didn't meet his daughter. :( But I wanted it to be like that. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

George came back to the village an hour after he had left and told Catherine that she and Charlotte had been invited to dinner that evening. "You'll be fine. It's not the entire family. Bill and his wife are having some time to themselves with their baby. My other brother, Percy, is busy with work. But we do have an extended family."

"Oh right." Catherine chuckled as she put on Charlotte's coat.

"There will only be three more people. My brother's girlfriend, Hermione is joining us. So is my sister's boyfriend, Harry, along with his Godson, Teddy. He's only a year younger than Charlotte." George smiled as Catherine picked up a grumpy Charlotte.

"What's the matter, Lottie?" Catherine sighed. "Don't you want to meet your other Granny?"

"No. I only want my Granny." She pouted stubbornly.

"Charlotte!" Catherine scolded her. "Stop it! This is you Daddy's family and they really want to meet you."

"Fine." Charlotte continued to be stubborn.

Catherine just shook her head as she and George walked out of the shop, with Charlotte in Catherine's arms. "Be a good girl. Afterwards, you can come back and read for Grandpa." Charlotte nodded quietly and they walked the walk to the Burrow. "What if they don't like me?"

George chuckled. "They will love you. It's okay. I'm here." He reached over and held Catherine's hand softly.

Catherine smiled as they walked out of the village and in the direction of the Burrow. "Oh, I'm so nervous." She held onto Catherine as they walked to the bottom of the hill, where the Burrow was right ahead of them. She took sleep and nervous breaths as they walked up the dust road to the house. Her eyes scanned the impossible structure. It looked as if it were about to fall down. "Here it goes." She spoke quietly as they approached the house.

George placed his hand in the small of her back and led her up to the house. "Don't worry. They don't bite." He reached forward and opened the door. "We're here!" He called as they walked inside.

Catherine bit her lip nervously when she saw the many people inside. Everyone, apart from two people, had red hair. "Oh." She thought to herself. Charlotte became very nervous and tightened her arms around Catherine's neck and hid her face against her mother's shoulder. "It's okay, darling." Catherine spoke soothingly to Charlotte. She looked up at the older woman, who stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Catherine."

"Hello, dear. I'm Molly." Mrs Weasley stepped forward with a big smile. "It's really lovely to meet you." Catherine couldn't say a word, she was too nervous. "I am guessing this must be Charlotte."

"Yes, it is." Catherine finally spoke. "Lottie, are you going to say hello?"

Charlotte shook her head against Catherine's shoulder. "No."

Catherine laughed lightly. "She's being stubborn. She doesn't think she is allowed another Grandma."

Molly laughed lightly. "That's all right." Molly stepped forward again. "Hello, Charlotte. Would you like a drink? I have some nice juice here." Charlotte lifted her head slightly. "Would you like to come and help me fetch some for mummy?"

"Oooh! I'd love some juice." Catherine said softly. "Would you like to go with..." Catherine stopped and bit her lip.

"She's my Grandma, mummy!" Charlotte said quietly. "You said so and so did Uncle George." Lifting her head up. "Can I help you?" She looked at Molly, all shy.

"Of course you can." Molly smiled as Catherine put Charlotte on the floor and the little girl reached up and held her Grandmother's hand. "Come on then." Molly led her into the kitchen.

Catherine watched them leave and could hear Charlotte immediately chatting away. She turned to looked at the others, finding herself very embarrassed by them all staring at her. "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her sooner."

The elder man spoke first. "It's ok. George told us the reasons." He smiled gently and held out his hand. "I'm Arthur. That must make me Catherine's Grandpa."

Catherine smiled as she shook his hand. "Yes, it does." Chuckling lightly as another male Weasley stepped forward.

He held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Charlie."

Catherine smiled. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. Every member of the family, who were present, and their partners introduced themselves to Catherine. By the time all the intros had been done, Molly and Charlotte were returning with drinks.

"Since there are so many of us, we thought it would be lovely to have dinner outside." Molly announced. Everyone agreed and filed outside.

Dinner was filled with laughter and chatter. Catherine talked to everyone and got to know them better. But inside her, her heart was breaking. She wished Fred was here. To see her and Charlotte meeting his family for the first time. She kept a brave face on and a smile. Hermione and Ginny entertained Charlotte by chasing her around the large garden.

"Cathy? Are you okay?" Molly asked, putting her hand over Catherine's.

Catherine continued to watch Charlotte. "I miss him." That made her tears fall. "I'm sorry. He was your son."

Molly squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you. He told us about you. I never saw him smile so much when he talked about someone." There were tears in her eyes too. "When he told us that you were having a baby, I was ready to shout at him until next week. But he was so happy, I couldn't. So, I thank you. Thank you for making him the happiest man in the world."

Catherine laughed through her tears and did something that shocked her; she turned and hugged Molly, who hugged her back. "Thank you. He made me feel whole." She spoke softly. The two of them parted. "I'm so used to being from small family, I never thought I'd feel so comfortable with so many people."

Arthur chuckled. "You will always be welcome here. You're family."

"Mummy! Come and play!" Charlotte shouted to her. She was holding Ginny's hand, while Hermione watched from nearby.

"Ok, darling!" Catherine shouted to her and stood up. She played with Charlotte for a while, getting to know Ginny and Hermione. "I'll be right back." She kissed Charlotte's nose and walked back to the table, which had been laid out for the earlier dinner and was now covered in drinks and small snacks. She found only Charlie at the table. "Hey." She smiled as she sat down opposite him.

"Everything ok?" He asked curiously with a small smile.

"Yes. She tires me out quickly. I swear she has too much energy for a 3-year-old." Catherine laughed, Charlie laughed too. "Fred spoke very highly of you." She smiled at him, as she sipped her lemonade. "Other than George, he talked about you and Bill a lot."

Charlie laughed heartily. "I bet it was all bad things."

"No." She laughed loudly. "Well, not all bad." She grinned cheekily. "He said that you were the only brother he and George could get on with."

He gave a small lop-sided grin. "I know what he means. In our world, we play a game called Quidditch. I played in school, so we all used to play at home. Myself, Fred and George played it the most."

"Charlotte is partly named after you. Fred talked about you so much, I thought he'd like that."

"I'm flattered. Thank you." He smiled over at her. "What's her full name?"

"Charlotte Georgia Weasley." She said proudly. The two of them looked back at Charlotte, who was now playing happily with just Ginny and George.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hope you really like it. I can see this story going a little further. One question: What do you think about Catherine and Charlie's friendship? Progress it or keep it as friends?**

**Responses from Chapter 11:**

**smc1214:** I'm sorry that it was sad. :( But that was always my plan. I hope you liked this chapter, where they have met the entire family.

**Alina Maxwell: **Thank you! I love writing this story, so that's why the updates have been quick. :)

**CallUsGredAndForge:** I'M GLAD YOU LOVE THIS STORY! :D Here's the next chapter. :D

**Extra response from Chapter 10:**

**LillyLupinXD:** Really? How so? OH! You can read minds! Hee hee! I actually flipped a coin to decide on the baby's sex. :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Catherine enjoyed spending the evening with Fred's family, but when she returned to her Dad's, she was a wreak. She left Charlotte with her Dad and her brother and she went for her old walk to her and Fred's spot. She found the spot easily. The rock was there and she sat there, crying hard. It was going to take her a long time to get over the news of his death. She knew she should not have ran. She should have stayed in Ottery St. Catchpole. He would have seen her pregnant. He would have met their daughter. She tried to wipe away the tears but they were constantly replaced by new ones. Her heart was breaking.

"Oh Fred." She whispered to herself. Tears falling down her cheeks. She loved spending her day with his family but every time she looked at George, her heart broke as she was constantly reminded of Fred. She understood that he wasn't Fred and it wasn't their fault that they were identical. "Fred... I need you." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Please. Come home." She sat there for over an hour before she knew she had to go back to her father's.

As she walked into the back door of the shop, she was attacked by a small person. "Mummy!" Charlotte shouted. "Where have you been?"

Catherine bent down and picked her up. "I've been for a walk. I went to mine and Daddy's spot." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry I was such a long time, sweetie." Noticing that Charlotte was in her pyjamas, as she walked up the stairs to the living quarters above the shop.

"Uncle George is here." She announced happily. "And Uncle Charlie." Charlotte wriggled in her mother's. "Mummy, down please."

"Yes, darling." Catherine chuckled, putting her daughter down, who ran off into the kitchen. Catherine followed Charlotte, to find George and Charlie talking to her father in the kitchen. "Hello, you two. We've only just left you."

George chuckled as he lifted Charlotte into his arms. "I know. We just wanted to meet your father." He grinned at Catherine, who walked to the kettle and proceeded to make tea. "Introduce ourselves." Catherine remained silent as she made a pot of tea. "Cathy, are you okay?"

"Only Fred can call me Cathy." She snapped at him, putting the teapot down and storming out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building.

George went to follow her but Charlie stopped him. "Let me." Charlie spoke up. George nodded slightly as Charlie left the room. "So," He directed his attention to his niece. "When are you going to show me your favourite toy?" Charlotte began chatting away as he carried her into the sitting room.

- - - – - - - - - – - - - - –

Charlie rushed after Catherine. He followed her, all the way to the village park. "Catherine." He spoke softly, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"I can't help but feel angry." She spoke quietly. "I feel like a hole has been punched through my heart." Her tears fell fast. "I miss him terribly."

"We all do." Said Charlie as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's a shock for you. Everything that has happened today has been a shock. You've just found out about Fred and met our entire family on the same day." Catherine stayed silent as Charlie comforted her. "Come on." He tapped her shoulder gently. "Let's go for a slow walk back to the shop."

Catherine nodded and stood up. "Thank you." Charlie stood up and she hugged him straight away. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He held her tightly. "You're welcome. And thank you too. You've made our family whole again with you and Charlotte in our lives." They stood together for a little while before Charlie pulled back. "Come on. Let's see if Charlotte has survived with George."

"Or if George has survived with Charlotte." Catherine chuckled as she brushed away her tears. The two of them began to walk side-by-side. "So, what did you think when Fred told you about me?"

"I was a little shocked. I never thought Fred would express his feelings like that about any woman." Charlie chuckled as they walked. He had his hands in his pockets and her hands twitched nervously at her side. "When he told us that you were having his baby, or had his baby by that time, we were all shocked. I could see that Mum was about to blow up and shout at him but when he explained what he was going to do when the war was over, she had a whole new respect for him."

"Why is that?" She asked curiously, as they walked passed the church.

"Fred and George have always been the jokers of the family. Never done anything serious in their life. Here was Fred actually explaining that he was going to find you, marry you and provide for you. There was no joking in his voice. He was completely serious about the whole idea." Charlie smiled, looking straight ahead.

Catherine chuckled. "I would have completely. And without a second thought." Laughing softly as they passed the village school. "I have never stopped thinking about him. I can't. I don't think I ever will." She laughed nervously, kicking a stone on the ground. "He's the best man I've ever known." She looked up at Charlie and smiled.

"I know what you mean." Charlie grinned and they continued to walk back to the paper shop. "Are you coming to the house tomorrow?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Of course I am. I've already told Charlotte about it and she has not stopped going on about it." They laughed together as they walked to the back of the shop. "She wants to play with her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione again." They chuckled as they walked inside and up the stairs. "It's too quiet." They walked into the sitting room and they found George and Charlotte asleep on the sofa.

"They must have worn each other out." Charlie chuckled.

Her father came out of the kitchen. "They did." He spoke quietly. "I left them in here as George read her a story and the next thing I know it was very quiet. I came in here and found them like this." He chuckled. "I didn't want to move them until you came back." He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "You okay now?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Just needed an ear." She looked over at Charlie, who smiled and nodded. "I'll get a blanket. They can sleep here." She moved away from her father and went in search of a blanket.

"Was she all right?" Her father asked in concern.

Charlie shook his head. "She's hurting a lot inside. It's going to take some time but I think she will be fine." He nodded slightly. "She's got a very big family now and we'll be there for her, every step of the way."

Catherine came back with three blankets in her arms. She laid one over George and Charlotte, neither of them flinched when she draped the blanket over them. She turned to face Charlie. "It's late." She held out the other two blankets to him. "Stay the night. I don't want you walking home on your own."

"I'll be fine but thank you." Charlie smiled. "I'll go home and let the others know where George is." He reached forward and rubbed Catherine's forearm. "You'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He reached out and shook Catherine's father's hand. "Thank you. I'll show myself out."

Catherine watched him leave. "Now, there's a true friend in the making." She spoke quietly to her Dad. "I best let them sleep. Goodnight Dad." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said as she walked out of the room, to her old bedroom.

When she walked into the room, she moved straight to the window and opened it straight away. It was what she did before she moved away. She knew Fred was gone but it didn't mean that she should stop the traditions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

**A/N: I apologise now in advance. Updates maybe slow as I have started my final year of University and it is going to be a lot of hard work. :( So I will try to update all my active stories as much as I can. So bare with me. :)**

**Responses from Chapter 12:**

**smc1214: **Awwww! I can't believe I made you cry a little. I'm sorry. :) I want to be a Weasley too! They have such a cool family! :D

**LillyLupinXD:** I was thinking of turning their friendship/relationship into a sequel but it might be easier to keep it in this story. :D It will be slowly built up from friendship. That I know! :D

**Alina Maxwell:** Thank you! :) I'll try to update as much as I can but University work will make them slow. :(


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

For most of the time when she was visiting her father, Catherine and Charlotte spent the majority of their time with the Weasley's. They thoroughly enjoyed it, especially Charlotte, who loved being spoilt by her Daddy's family. She constantly chattered about her Uncle George and Uncle Charlie and that she wanted to go back and play with Teddy. It was the day before Catherine and Charlotte were to be going back home. They had spent the whole day with her father and they had all been invited to the Burrow for a goodbye dinner.

Catherine, her father, her brother and Charlotte were sitting in the sitting room. Charlotte and Harry were on the floor playing quietly with some building blocks. "Kate, are you okay?"

Catherine looked up from Charlotte and looked at her father. "I think so. These past few days have been a shock to the system." She smiled as best as she could, but the pain of Fred's death was still in her eyes. "I'm fine, Dad. There's nothing wrong."

Her father nodded slowly but he was unconvinced. "Well, you could telephone your mother and ask to stay a little longer."

She shook her head. "No. I need to get Lottie back into her routine. She will be starting school soon."

"Uhhh, Kate." Harry said nervously. "What's going on?"

Catherine and her father looked down and saw the blocks floating about 3 feet off the ground. "What in the world?"

"Mummy! Look what I can do!" Charlotte laughed with glee and clapped her hands. "It's magic."

Catherine laughed. "That it is." She laughed again. "Just like your Dad." She knelt in front of Charlotte. "What else can you do?"

"That's all I can do, Mummy." Charlotte sounded a little disappointed.

"That's fine!" Catherine smiled broadly. "You are a clever little girl." Catherine opened her arms to Charlotte, who stood up and hugged her Mum tightly. "Would you like to tell Daddy's family later?"

"Yes." She shouted loudly.

"Inside voice, please." Catherine gently pulled away from Charlotte. "Why don't you play here, while I talk to Uncle Harry and Granddad in the kitchen?"

"Okay, Mummy." She gave Catherine a toothy grin.

Catherine stood up and walked to the kitchen, followed by her Dad and brother. "Right, I think it is time for explanations." She leant against the kitchen counter. Her father and brother remained silent. "I've not been entirely honest. About Fred." Her father raised an eyebrow in a disapproving manner. "It is not bad. The reason Lottie can make things float is because she is a witch. Fred was a wizard. His entire family are."

"Oh right." Her father said slowly.

"I think it best you ask the Weasley's this evening. Fred only gave me stories, not information." She chuckled nervously as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What will you do about Lottie's school?" Her father asked her.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She took a deep breath. "I will ask Mrs Weasley and see what she says." Smiling a little. "I know she'll make me proud."

Her Dad walked up to her and hugged his daughter tightly. "She will. Just like her mother." Catherine smiled quietly as she hugged her father back. This was one of the first times, in a long time had they hugged and she felt safe. "I'm so proud of you. Even in the past." He spoke gently in her ear. Harry stayed silent for a moment as he watched his father and sister reconcile. Quietly the younger one moved out of the kitchen to be with his niece, who was still making the blocks float around her playing area.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - -

That evening at the Weasley's, the entire party sat outside to have their evening meal. This time Bill and Fleur joined them. Catherine felt uneasy being with them both because of Bill's scars and Fleur's undeniable beauty, but she found herself being friends with them immediately. They had just recently had their first baby; a girl called Victoire. Catherine chatted away to Fleur but keeping a close eye on her energetic daughter, who was happily playing with Ginny.

"Molly, Lottie has been doing magic." Catherine announced as they watched Charlotte play.

"Oh? Right. Are you okay with it?" Molly turned to face her.

Catherine bit her lower lip. "I think so. It is a shock. Especially to my Dad." She chuckled. "I have never seen him so white." Laughing as she sipped her wine.

"I thought I was seeing things." Her father laughed lightly, sipping on his own glass of water. "We do have one concern; it is about Charlotte going to school."

"Yes." Catherine nodded. "I'm worried about her. I remember when Fred showed me magic, he told me that he could get into trouble for showing it to me. I don't want Lottie getting into trouble for being like Fred." Smiling a little before taking a sip of her wine. "That's why I'm asking you for advice."

Molly smiled and looked at Arthur. "Well, this is a problem. I can understand you want to send her to school. I taught all the children here. There are no wizarding schools for children under the age of 11." she continued to smile. "But there is ways for children, who do have non-wizarding parents, to go to muggle schools. There is a spell that can suppress a child's magic until it is time for them to go to Hogwarts."

Catherine bit her lower lip and looked at her father. "I don't know. It might be best to home school her. But I do want her to have the chance to meet children her own age."

Arthur nodded. "That is fair. We could introduce you to people with children Charlotte's age. That's if you decide to home school her."

"I..." She thought for a moment. "I don't know." Sighing heavily. "I'd love to be home but I want her to have friends." She sipped her wine again. "No, I'll have her home schooled. I don't want to suppress her magic. It's a part of her that she got from her Dad." Smiling as she watched Charlotte chase a garden gnome around the bushes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but really busy. :D Story is going to be about 20 chapters, with no sequel. What do you think about Catherine starting a relationship with Charlie in about 3 years time? Let me know.**

**Responses from Chapter 13:**

**smc1214:** I love the Weasley family! I wish my family were like that.

**Alina Maxwell:** Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

After much discussion, Catherine was going to move into Mrs Taylor's house, as the old woman had moved into a nursing home. Catherine's father bought it for her and she had agreed to pay rent and work in the shop with him, since Harry was going to join the Army. She was surprised when Harry announced the news but she was very happy for him and it was something he had wanted to do all his life.

It had been a week since Harry had left and Catherine was working in the shop. Her Dad was upstairs working on the accounts as well as looking after Charlotte. Her daughter's magic was progressing but all she could do was levitate a few objects. It was quiet a shock but it was now a part of Catherine's everyday life. She enjoyed watching Charlotte in the evening; she would make her animals float and make a story from it.

She stood behind the till and read the latest headline in the paper. The morning rush was over and there were no customers. The door opened, tinkling the bell and Catherine looked up. She smiled as the person walked in. "Hello George."

"Hello, Kate. You're looking well." He smiled as he walked up to the counter. "Mum has sent me for some eggs and with an invitation."

Catherine smiled. "Eggs are over there." Pointing to the edge of the store. "And what is the invitation?"

George went to fetch two cartons of a dozen eggs and came back to the counter. "For dinner tomorrow night. The entire family is going to be there." He gave a small smile. "It's the anniversary of the battle. When Fred died." Giving a sad smile. "But on a happier note, it is my niece's birthday." Geroge's small smile grew widely.

"I'd love to. What time does your mother want us to come over?"

"I will come and fetch you at around two o'clock." He smiled.

Catherine nodded. "Right. My Dad has church functions tomorrow so he probably won't be able to come."

"Oh right. I will let Mum know." He smiled and held out the muggle money to her. "How is Lottie's talent?"

Catherine laughed as she put his eggs in a bag. "Growing. She likes to tell stories with her animals by making them float around."

George laughed. "She's very clever." He smiled as she handed him his change. "I will be here around half 1."

"Okay." Catherine nodded and smiled as she watched her late love's twin brother walk from the shop. Her heart still yearned for friend but she had no idea what George was going through. They were hurting differently but that was their bond. They both missed Fred badly. This was their bond.

* * *

><p>Catherine pulled a brush through her hair quickly. She was running a little late. She had gotten Charlotte ready but she was still not ready herself. "Mummy! Uncle George is here!" Her daughter shouted from the sitting room.<p>

"Okay! I will be right out." She called back as she picked up her lipstick, quickly applying it and placing it in her bag, once she was finished with it. She ran her fingers through her hair as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Once she was pleased, she stood up and left her bedroom. "Hello George. I see you got my note on the door to walk in."

George laughed and nodded. "Is that safe?"

"In this village, yes it is." She laughed softly. "Right, we're ready." Holding her hand out to Charlotte, who took it with a big smile. The three of them left the small house and began their walk to the Burrow. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. This day is always the hardest." He spoke gently as they walked out of the village. "But we all get through it. We have each other to cope with the grief."

Catherine reached out and held his hand, giving it a light and comforting squeeze. "I am here for you all." Smiling at him as they walked up the hill, which would lead them to the Burrow. Catherine dropped his hand in order to pick up a tired Charlotte. "Nearly there darling."

George chuckled. "Do you want me to carry her?"

"Yes please. She's getting quite heavy for me to carry." Catherine chuckled as Charlotte went willingly to George's arms. "Thank you." Smiling as they drew closer to the Burrow. She smiled when she saw people in the garden, setting up a few tables.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - -

The party was not at all solemn but filled with celebration. There was no sad faces. They were celebrating the lost lives and the beginning of new lives. "Do you want to go and see Fred?" George asked her as she watched the children play.

Catherine nodded silently. She turned to face him. "I don't want Lottie coming. I need to do this alone."

"Of course." George spoke gently and led her away from the celebrations, into the apple orchid. "This used to be Fred's second favourite place."

"Where was his first?"

"With you. On the moors." He smiled a little as they walked further in between the apple trees. "We didn't know where your favourite spot was, so we buried him here." She gave George a small smile. He stopped walking and pointed ahead. "He's there."

Catherine saw it. A headstone with loads of flowers placed in front of it. "Thank you, George." she whispered and slowly walked toward Fred's grave. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she got closer. She stood next to the grave in silence for a moment; just looking at the headstone. "Hello Fred." She spoke feebly and slowly lowered herself to the ground, sitting next to the grave. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. I have been a coward." She chuckled nervously. "This is kind of a closure for me." The tears began to fall. "I must look like an idiot crying." She wiped away the tears. "Oh Fred! I wish you were here. You should see our daughter. She looks and acts more and more like you everyday. But I'm sorry, she has my brains." She chuckled to herself. "But she does have your talent. Oh you should see her. She makes stories with her animals, making them float around the room, as if they were running." She laughed again but it turned into a sob. "I can't do this Fred. It hurts so much. It has been years since I last saw you but I feel like I never met you. I love you Fred. I always have and I always will." She kissed her fingers and placed them on his name on his headstone. "I will come back to see you. A lot more. I promise, my love." She slowly stood up and said a silent prayer before moving back towards George, who was waiting patiently for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Catherine nodded and wiped away more tears. "I needed to see him." She chuckled nervously. "Thank you, George." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Come on. Let's go back." They returned to the party, which was filled with laughter and memories. The party continued into the late evening. The younger children were asleep in one of the spare bedrooms. The adults stayed in the garden, drinking and talking. Music was being played on an old record player, that Mr Weasley had brought out. Couples stood up and began to dance to the slow music.

"Would you like to dance?" A hand appeared in front of Catherine.

She looked up and saw Charlie smiling down at her. "I'd love to." She took his hand and stood up. He led her to where the other couples were dancing.

He held her right hand in his left hand and his right hand resting on her waist. He gently moved them to the slow beat of the music. "Are you having a good evening?" He asked her as he moved them.

"Yes, thank you. I have had a wonderful evening." She smiled at him, her left hand resting on his shoulder.

"George said, you went to see Fred. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "It was hard. But I needed it. Say things that I have not been able to say." She chuckled softly. "I hear you're going back to Romania next week. Back to your dragons." Catherine laughed again. "I still can't believe they are real."

Charlie laughed with her. "They are quite real. Perhaps you can come and visit one day. I could show you that they are very real." He spun her around, making her laugh, and he pulled her back into the same position. "I think you'd like it."

Catherine smiled broadly, resting her hand back on his shoulder. "I shall take up that offer one day." Smiling lightly as the song ended. "Thank you for the dance." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, leaving him alone as she went into the Burrow to check on her sleeping daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - –

The day for Charlie to leave had come and Catherine had completely forgotten. She was working the early morning shift in the shop when Charlie entered. "Hello Charlie." She smiled broadly. She removed her apron, hung it up and greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now, what is the reason for the visit?"

"You've forgotten." He laughed softly. "I'm going back to Romania today." He smiled a little.

"Oh no. Oh Charlie! I am so sorry." She hugged him again, for a little longer. She stepped back and smiled. "I am so sorry that I forgot."

"It's all right. You're busy." He chuckled. "I just came by to say goodbye." they smiled at each other. "And to also ask, if it was all right, if I could write to you? I would like to hear more about how Charlotte is doing."

Catherine smiled broadly. "I'd like that." She smiled. "One second. Let me get a piece of paper." She moved to the counter and picked up two pieces of small paper and handed one to Charlie. "Write your address here and I'll write down mine." They quickly jotted down each other's addresses. "Here you go." She held out her address to Charlie.

He took it. "Thanks. Here's mine." Holding out his own piece of paper. "I'll write to you first, to let you know when I get to Romania."

She smiled and nodded, moving back around the counter to him. "You be careful. Come back in one piece." She smiled still as they hugged again. "Please."

"I will." He promised her. They stepped apart and smiled. He stepped a little closer and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her cheek a little longer than usual. Her cheeks burnt red. "Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." She spoke softly as she watched him leave the shop. She raised her hand and brushed her fingers where he kissed her. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't feel like this for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the last chapter and then it will be followed by an epilogue. :D**

**Response from chapter 14:**

**CallUsGredAndForge:** Awww thank you. Hope you liked this chapter too. :D

**ssmc1214: **The idea for a Charlie and Catherine relationship only came up when I remembered that Charlie was the only one who didn't marry, apart from Fred. So I thought it would be a good idea to give Charlie a bit of happiness.

**Alina Maxwell:** Thank you. :D

**Bad Wolf Baybe:** I always wanted to remain canon with this story and kill off Fred. I had a hard time not killing him. :( He is an amazing character.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

For months, Charlie and Catherine would write to each other. He would send her and Charlotte loads of photographs of dragons, and they would send photographs and drawings of Charlotte. He pinned them on his office wall. Charlotte put all of Charlie's pictures on their fridge and she kept his letters in her desk drawer. He never told her when he was coming home, which frustrated her. She was frustrated because she enjoyed talking to him but writing to him was not enough. Also Charlotte was always asking if Uncle Charlie would be coming to her birthday party. Catherine could only, "I don't know, darling." Charlotte looked up at her. Her daughter had her father's eyes. "Come on. Get your coat on. We're going to see Granny Molly."

Charlotte happily ran off to fetch her coat. "Can I chase the gnomes again today?"

"We'll see." Catherine chuckled as she put on her own coat. "Come on, darling." Holding out her hand. They were going to the Burrow as Molly and Catherine were planning Charlotte's 5th birthday. It was going to be a small tea party in the Burrow. She and Charlotte walked straight into the house, they were visiting so often that Molly told them to walk straight in. "Hello?" Catherine called as they walked further inside.

"Hello, dear." Molly appeared. "We have a surprise for you." She reached out for Catherine's hand and pulled her into the sitting room. A tall male figure turned around to face them.

"Charlie!" Catherine exclaimed and her smile grew. She rushed forward and they met in a tight hug. "I didn't know you were coming." She stepped back from him and smiled.

"I surprised everyone."

"Uncle Charlie!" Charlotte shouted in glee and ran straight to him.

Charlie bent down and scooped her up. "Hello trouble. Thank you for your letters."

"It's okay." She kissed Charlie's cheek and then turned to her mother. "See, Mummy! I told you Uncle Charlie would be back for my birthday party."

"You were right." Catherine chuckled and stepped back a little. She could not take her eyes off him. She had really missed him.

Most of that afternoon, they had done very little planning for Charlotte's birthday. The whole family were coming to see Charlie. "So, Charlie. How long are you staying?" His father asked as they sat around the dining table, eating the large dinner Mrs Weasley had cooked.

"Well, I've been promoted." Charlie grinned widely. "I have been given management of watching over the small colony in North Wales."

"Oh that's brilliant!" His mother exclaimed. "Well done!"

"Thanks, Mum." He was still grinning widely. "So, I'm basically back to find a place to live. If it is all right with you and Dad, could I stay here until I get my own place?"

"That is fine." Mrs Weasley smiled. "You'll get to see Charlotte a lot more. She's still coming here to learn her spellings."

"Yes, Uncle Charlie! I'm getting very clever." Charlotte gave her uncle a large toothy smile. "Granny Molly says I am." Turning to smile at the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"That she is." Mrs Weasley smiled broadly.

* * *

><p>Catherine only intended to spend the afternoon with the Weasley's but she ended up staying until the evening. She smiled as she watched Charlotte playing with her aunt Ginny. They were all sat in the sitting room, sitting in front of the fire. "She's missed you." Catherine spoke quietly to Charlie. The two of them stood in the doorway, looking at the warm family.<p>

"I've missed her too." He smiled a little. "I've missed her mother too." Turning his head to look at her.

She felt a small blush rise in her cheeks. "I've missed you too." Looking up at him.

"Come with me." He jerked his head towards the door. She immediately looked at the family, who were oblivious to the two of them. "It won't take long."

"Okay." She nodded and followed him out of the sitting room and out of the burrow, into the dark evening. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I think so." He sat on the steps, which led back inside. "Come and sit down." Catherine slowly sat next to him, a little nervous. They both were nervous. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. About you."

"Oh?" She said in surprise. "Why me?"

"I like you, Kate. A lot." He looked straight out ahead of him. "Being away from you has made me realise my feelings about you." Charlie finally plucked up the courage and looked at her. "I just had to tell you."

Catherine nodded slowly. "I see." She kept her gaze on him. "Charlie... She placed her hand over his. "I like you too." Smiling a little. "But my heart still belongs to Fred. I still love him." Taking her hand off his.

"I see." He stood up.

"Charlie. I am sorry. There is no way I could stop loving him. He was my first love." She spoke quickly as Charlie stepped down the steps, keeping his back to her. "Charlie. Please say something."

"I knew it was stupid to tell you this." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Charlie slowly turned to face her, but he did not look at her. "Bill was right. How could you stop loving my brother? You had his baby! You were going to be a family!" He could feel his anger rising in him. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself. He should have waited.

She stood up and rushed down to him. "Charlie, listen to me." She placed her hands either side of his face, forcing him to look down at her. "I do love Fred. I can't help that. But I was talking to my Mum and she thinks that I have feelings for you. I constantly talk about you. It is only a few weeks ago, did I realise that I do like you but I will always have Fred on my mind."

Charlie gave a small sigh and smiled at her. "I will wait for you." He cupped her cheek with one hand. "That is a promise I will make here." He slowly and carefully leant down. When she didn't flinch away, he gently brushed his lips against her own. "I seal that promise with a kiss."

* * *

><p>For three weeks, Charlotte's feelings for Charlie slowly grew but she couldn't help but feel guilty. When Charlotte was with Mrs Weasley, Catherine walked to see Fred. She sat crossed legged at the edge of his grave, looking up at his headstone. "Oh Fred. What do I do?" She sighed heavily, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I have these feelings for Charlie but I still love you. I know it has been a long time since I saw your face. A long time since I saw your smile. A long time since I heard your laugh." The tears fell. "I feel so guilty. I feel like I shouldn't have these feelings because it would be a betrayal of our love." Her fingers picked at the grass next to her. "Should I at least give Charlie a chance?" Her tears were falling fast down her cheeks..<p>

"I think you should." A voice spoke behind her, making her jump. It was George. "Sorry." He chuckled and sat next to her. "Charlie came to see me. Asking for advice about you. He doesn't want to feel like he is doing something against Fred's memory."

Catherine gave a small smile. "I feel exactly the same."

"Charlie is a good man." George smiled at Fred's headstone. "Fred would want you to be happy. I doubt he'd want you to push away another man because you still love Fred."

"Are you saying I should stop loving Fred?"

"Oh Merlin no!" George chuckled. "I know you will love him for the rest of your life. But it should not stop you loving another man. It's not against the law. Like I said, Fred would want you to be happy. I've seen the way you and Charlie are together. To tell you the truth, if you had met Charlie before Fred, you would probably be with him now." The two laughed. "Give him a chance." The two of them sat at Fred's grave side and spoke about Fred and his past antics.

When Catherine returned to the Burrow, she found only Mrs Weasley and Charlotte in the house. "Hello. Is everything all right?" Mrs Weasley asked her.

"Yes. Just needed to see Fred." Catherine smiled a little. "Needed to ask him something." Chuckling as she watched Mrs Weasley, who was making a few sandwiches. "Would you like any help?"

"Nearly finished." Mrs Weasely smiled. "Lottie. Show Mummy your new picture."

"Okay." Charlotte smiled and grabbed Catherine's hand. "Come on Mummy!" Pulling Catherine into the sitting room. Charlotte picked up a drawing from the low table, which sat in front of the fireplace. "Here."

"Wow!" Catherine smiled as she looked at all the people in the picture. Mother and daughter sat on the floor. "Can you tell me who everybody is?"

"That's me." Pointing to the small girl in the middle. "That's you." Pointing to the person, who was holding Charlotte's hand in the picture. She then pointed to a person in the sky. "That's my daddy in heaven."

Catherine smiled widely. "It looks just like him." She then pointed to the man in the picture, who was holding Charlotte's other hand. "Who is that?"

"Uncle Charlie." Charlotte grinned widely.

Catherine gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "It looks like him." She spoke quietly. "It is a lovely picture."

"Aunt Ginny!" Charlotte shouted as Ginny came into the sitting room. "Look what I drew!" She stood up and ran to Ginny. Catherine listened to her daughter, who was happily telling Ginny all about her drawing and promising Ginny that she would draw a picture of Ginny. Another person entered the room. "Grandpa! Look at this!" Charlotte rushed to her grandfather, who lifted her up.

Charlie also entered the room. "Hi." He smiled a little at Catherine, who stood up silently. She slowly walked towards him, once in front of him she kissed him. Not caring who saw them. "Hi." He smiled when they parted.

"Hi." She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"I told you that I would wait for you." He cupped her cheek. Their eyes were locked on the other.

"Finally." Mrs Weasley chuckled quietly. "Took them both long enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

**A/N: :( This story is basically finished. Just have an epilogue to follow. :D I hope you've all enjoyed it! :D**

**Responses from Chapter 15:**

**Alina Maxwell:** Thank you. :D


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes mum!" Charlotte spoke impatiently. "All my books. My robes are folded neatly away. My wand is in my bag. So is the money you gave me. So stop fussing. You'll go into an early labour." She chuckled as she tapped her mother's stomach. "You and uncle Charlie need to stop. You will still be having children when I have my first."

"If I had my way, you won't be having any." Catherine laughed and rubbed her stomach.

Charlie came in with his and Catherine's youngest child, Violet, in his arms. "I will second that." He kissed Charlotte's cheek. "I have told Kian that he has to keep all males away from you this year." He chuckled softly.

"Where's the other two?" She asked as she took her three year old daughter from her partner. "We have to leave in a minute."

"I'll fetch them." He kissed her cheek and moved out of the room.

"Mum? Why don't you and uncle Charlie marry?" Charlotte asked as they both sat down, waiting for Charlie to come back with Charlotte's two other siblings. "You're about to have your fourth baby together."

Catherine laughed. "No." She shook her head, kissing the top of Violet's head. "We like it like this."

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. "You two are so stubborn."

"Keep an eye on Kian. I know he is your annoying brother and a first year but I just want him to be careful. He's just like his uncles. A troublemaker."

"I am not!" Kian shouted as he walked into the sitting room.

"Mummy!" Her second daughter, Bethan, called as she entered the room, holding her dad's hand. "Kian says I won't be going to Hogwarts. He says that I cannot do magic."

"Kian." Catherine looked sternly at her only son. "Don't be mean. You know she can do magic." She handed Violet to Charlotte and pulled herself up, but not without a groan. "I cannot wait for this baby to be born."

Charlotte laughed. "See what I mean." Rolling her eyes as she put Violet on the floor and held her youngest sister's hand. "Are we going now?"

"Yes." Charlie said with a nod. "Have you two got everything?"

"Yes Dad." Kian nodded excitedly.

"Yes, uncle Charlie." Charlotte chuckled. "I have done this six times before."

- - - - - – - - -

The family made their way along the platforms of 9 and 10. Charlotte was pushing her own luggage cart with Violet perched on top of her trunk. "Ready Vi?"

"Yes Lottie!" She giggled happily. Charlotte pushed the cart towards the wall and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Charlie was helping Kian to push his trolley towards the wall, while Catherine held Bethan's hand as they followed close behind Charlie and Kian. "You ready Kian?" Charlie asked his son.

"I think so." He nodded nervously as he helped his dad to put his trunk on the train. "What if no one likes me?"

"I doubt that will be true. You will make friends instantly. I know what you are like." Charlie reassured his son. "You've got your sister if you need someone to talk to. And Teddy is there."

Kian nodded slowly. "Thanks Dad." The two hugged tightly. The whistle blew. "Time to go." He grinned as he walked over to his mother. "I love you Mum." The two hugged as much as her large stomach allowed her.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Don't forget to write." She kissed the top of his red hair.

"I will forget." He chuckled as he moved away and climbed aboard the Hogwarts express.

Charlie bent down and lifted Violet into his arms. "Have fun!" He called to his son as the train began to move out of the station. The four of them waved as the train began to pick up speed. "Then there were four and a half. I hope the baby is a boy. I feel over powered."

Catherine laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Charlie. But we're having another girl." Looking at her partner. "Sorry." Smiling up at him.

"Oh well. Now I know how Ginny felt growing up." He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go home." Turning back to where the train had disappeared.

"Yes." She nodded. "Let's go home." The small family turned and left the platform together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the chapter is short but it was the only thing I could think of. :D Can't believe that I've finally finished this story. :D Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. :D**


End file.
